


Scratch Paper

by Sunsinger



Category: Blake's 7, Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Highlander, Lewis (TV), Original Work, The Prophecy (Movies), Torchwood
Genre: Bonding, Bullies, Character Death, Character Death Reversed, Don't piss off the vampires, Eventual COE fix it, Falling In Love, Gen, Immortals, Implied Slash, M/M, Major Age Gap, Mentions of potential child death, Polyamory, SatanS in love, Sirius Black grows up FINALLY, Sociopath, The Master is a Child, Very violent in some areas, What Pure really means, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 38,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsinger/pseuds/Sunsinger
Summary: Just a heads up, many of these 'chapters' are linked to current and former stories.Hmmmmm I'm trying to be better about posting, so I'm trying something out. Just writing. Right now I'm doing 750 words, more maybe but not less hopefully every day even if it's stream of consciousness. Which by the way, I won't post. So this is unedited ideas, outlines, sketches of either plots, stories or characters.Just know, this will be updated more than anything else, because I'm using this to work out idea and basic scratch paper stuff. It won't always be scenes, it might be planning material as well.I'm thinking of taking the Prophecy snips and reworking them into a case fic story... we'll see.Ancient Aliens: 11Blake’s 7: 20HP: 2, 4, 10, 23, 24, 25Inuyasha: 27Lewis: 1,  26McGill: 10, 23, 24, 25Original: 1, 3, 5, 6, 8, 9, 11>>Atoich: 5.8.9>>Atlantis Redux: 3Prophecy 1: 12, 21Prophecy 4: 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 21, 22Torchwood: 7, 19





	1. Vampire Prince - Original

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the summary, trying to be no less the 750 words. I'll put the date I wrote it up top. No guarantee that this will ever be written as a story. So this one is set in the Lewis universe.

VAMPIRE PRINCE

  
This has been percolating in the old brain pan so here it goes.

  
Robbie and Hathaway from Lewis with a Vampire Prince, except he's not a vampire and he's not a prince. He's still human and he's adopted. He is his father's Adjudicator which is like a cop but they have the power of high, middle and low justice. He is judge, jury and executioner. The thing is they are subjected to massive and torturous ethics training. Once Vampire come out to the public, the prince is sent to learn how to deal with crime in the outside world and he is being mentored by the boys.

The prince is between nine hundred and twelve hundred years old. They are not in anyway christian since the father is more than 3 thousand years old and refuses to worship anyone who is younger than him and who he doubts existed as the other vampires in the region never mentioned him and get offended by people doing the whole 'but god existed before you, didn't he?' thing.  
  
Now the prince was a young babe the first time he met the 'king' while his family in a caravan traveled through the lands, much gypsy-like. They left after a while and a storm came. The Kind heard cries and realized that the caravan had left a few hours ago, when he gets to the well swollen river, he finds the whole caravan gone but hears a cry. In a wooden chest lies the child. In the chest lay books and records. The people of the caravan believed if they could only save one it should be the baby and with him the records of who they were and who he was.  
  
The king adopted the child and raised him. He told his child what the child's true name was and warned him not to share it. When his son was over two hundred, the king shared his own true name. In danger, the prince could call it and his father would come. The prince has many children but no partner. He would lie with a woman who wanted a child but not him as husband, basically being a seed-father and not a house parent. He still paid attention to his children but deferred to their house parents as they actually did the raising. He did have to raise two of them after their house parents died but he never resented that and welcomed them openly and happily. While they did tend to live longer than most, they did not want to be vampire, therefore they only received minimum dosages of blood. When the prince was nineteen, his father shared with him a larger dosage of blood. This caused the prince to halt in his aging.

* * *

 

  
Prince walked into his father's room, still wringing out his wet hair in to the towel. He loved washing his hair and better even that that, he loved when his father would brush his hair. Wearing only thing sleep pants, he smiled at his father who was lying on his stomach on the bed. His father barely looked like one, face unlined and eyes twinkling. His father barely looked older than he. Or as he appeared to be. King waved his son to sit on a low bench in front of the bed.  
  
Leave it slightly damp, it will be easier to handle."  
  
"Yes, Father." Prince sat down. The fire in the large hearth was crackling and popping, a sweet smell coming from it. "Fir?"  
  
"Spruce. But just let me handle this mess." For the next hour no words were exchanged, just touches and little vocalizations of pleasure or frustration. Soon enough King finished his son's hair and lay it about his shoulder. "No point in tying it up before we go to bed. I wish you to sleep her tonight."  
  
"Truly? I have not done so in years."  
  
"I know and I miss it. Plus we have much to speak about. Come, lay down." Silently they prepared for bed. Prince smiled softly at his father, while they lay down together. His father had snuffed a few candles and banked the fire. Cool hands reached out and pulled him close, laying his head on his father's chest. "You are growing up and soon, if I do nothing you shall die. I fear that. I fear your death as I have raised you, loved you, and possessed you. I am ultimately a very selfish person. I do not wish to leave you and you have told me that you wish to extend yourself by blood.  
  
You know that I gave you blood when you were younger, a few drops here and there to make sure you grew strong. Now you are strong and now I believe you can survive if I give you more than a few drops. But they will change you. You will still be human and stay human until you suffer a mortal blow, then you become a Vampire as I am.  But it will extend your life tremendously. Are you prepared for that?"  
  
"No, but I will never change my mind, Father. I am your son. I am your helper. I run the court with you, not because of the power but because I want to be by your side. You are my father and my king, and I hope to be a prince for a very very and most certainly VERY long time."  
  
"And so you shall be. A hand moved to caress his face, as it lay on his father's chest then he heard a soft tearing sound and his father's other hand gripped the back of his tightly and turned it. Blood. Thick and slow moving. It pooled on his lips, he turned his eyes up as far as he could to see his father staring down at his, eyes glowing like twin golden suns. Without another thought, he opened his mouth. His tongue lapped at the pooled blood while his lips covered the cut and he drank and drank and kept drinking. Eyes never wavering. He drank until all he could smell and taste was blood. His hearing was muffled and suddenly it was as if he could drink no more. His father's hand fell back from his head and he was pushed to lay flat. Quicker than he knew, his father had moved to wrap chains about his wrists. They were cushioned inside and covered in some of the softest fur he had ever felt but chains?  
  
A click indicated that his ankles had been chained as well. A leather strap with the same fur as lining but something incredibly soft as stuffing was belted across his waist. He father returned to his side.  
  
"This will be painful. Incredibly, excruciatingly painful but I will stay by your side. I shall not leave. I vow this to you."  
  
Then the ice that had spread from his mouth started to burn.

 

* * *

  
  
Prince woke up. His muscles were sore as he moved to place his hand on his forehead. Eyes closed against the brightness of the light. Why his father had so many candles lit he did not know but even he should not be so wasteful.  
  
A soft chuckle from beside him, caused him to turn his head and open his eyes, just a bit.  
  
"Father?" He sat up and almost fell from the bed and would have done so if his father had not caught him.  
  
"Calm yourself, you drank quite a bit. Usually it takes three to five days to change a person to a Dhampir but no... you as usual excelled. You have slept for eleven days. Even if your legs were willing to hold you, you shall need to learn to walk again except this time since you have walked before, you will have a reference to learn from. Right now, you are stunned by the brightness. There are only two candles lit. The one in the necessary and the one across the room on the chest of drawers. Your eyes are seeing with new sharpness and clarity. Right now, I am speaking so softly that most would not even call it a whisper. I have worked with nestlings before. I understand how you feel, but no need to worry. Soon you will be well. However, for the next year you shall see none but me. You shall need to control your actions, your strength and your hunger. You do not need blood but you will desire it. And after serving our people for so long, I would not have you harm them in your new innocence. Nor would you forgive yourself if you did. Now, let's trying standing?"


	2. Snakes - HP  McGill/Severus; Harry/Draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is there anyone here who doesn't know that Harry is a Parselmouth? If so, speak now and leave. This is an idea for a scene which will not take place fro at least ten chapters, especially considering I wrote 25 chapters and only got through to Halloween first year! This will/may is possible in second year around November! I did my 750 butyou are only getting a part.
> 
> 479 words

12/17/17

 

READ THE CHAPTER SUMMARY! THIS MAY OR MAY NOT HAPPEN.

Setting Hogwarts

Neil let his eyes linger on the auburn haired boy at the front of the class. It was Simon McGill. The evil magick hung around him like a chain. He knew that the child had not done it himself but did Carmus know who had? As the class finished up and started packing up, he beckoned McGill closer to him.

"You know who I am, I'm sure. And I'm sure he told you that from time to time, I will ask to speak to you. There is something I wish to speak to you about and yes, both young Malfoy and Master Snape are welcomed. You father bid me to investigate... something concerning you and I believe I know what it is. I must check again and I would not do so without those you feel are for you and keep you safe." He reached up and pressed on icy hand against the hidden bandage that hid the scar. "I hope that I am wrong and I need more time but I fear that I am not. Tell me... you looked distracted not too long ago... what were you hearing?"

Simon stared at him. He lowered his eyes. "A voice. A soft voice. It's.... not... it's... it's in the walls. A voice that sounds echoey and ssssssssssoft."

Neil nodded. "A soft voice in the walls?" He stood up and walked over to a door, "Come, I will write you a pass for next class but come."

Simon followed him into a room. Animals were in large cages with various habitats. Neil moved over to one and lifted off the top. Whatever he held, he leaned closer to blow a soft whisper on it. He turned, in his hands was a snake. It was dangling for a moment before it wrapped around his arm. "These animals will be used in a lesson. Many family have what is called a 'beast-mouth' meaning they have thge ability to talk to an animal. Now, even if a student doesn't hear an animal, they may hear something and that usually means a related animal. Now, this is one animal. A snake, just a snake. In a moment, I want you to speak to him, do not take your eyes off him and ask him his name. Or about his day. That's all."

Simon stared and ask _"Who are you?"_

 

 

_"I am called Pepper by this person but I call myself Lez."_

 

 

_"Thank you, Lez."_

 

 

_"Ask him to place me back, it's too cool out here."_

 

 

 _"Alright."_ Simon picked up his head. "He wants to go back, it's too cold for him."

"Good." He placed the snake back and closed the terrarium. "Now let me write you the pass." He watched Simon run off and wondered if Voldemort was truly so foolish!


	3. Atlantis Redux - Original

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay this snip is from an original work, a nanowrimo, I've worked and reworked this years and years and years and still haven't finalized it.  
> 1400 words

 7/18/17

 

Atlantis re-re-re-redux

Wynter took a seat on the chair. It wasn't exactly a throne though it did resemble one but considering how old it was, it would be more likely that a throne resembled it and she could see with her trained eye exactly why so many thrones had tied to mimic this one. When Ivan had tole her to go, she didn't know why but now... someone , in her mind, she knew. she knew that to save everyone, yes she needed to be here. Now.

Behind her she could hear the grunts and moans of fighting as ell as the periodic bursts of gunfire. She knew people were dying for this, for her. She approached the sunken disc and walked around it. There were two 'thrones. They shared a back. Looking closer, she realized that the front of the back pulled out, it would go over head like a vest and the chest plate held thirty six panels. Differing shapes and differing colors. A loud crack made her jump and she approached the 'throne' that faced the door. Quickly she stepped down and lifted the front before sitting and lowering it down. It covered her from the collarbone to the waist. The panel glowed and faded. Dismayed, Wynter frowned. Whatever was supposed to happen, didn't. Growling, she closed her eyes and tried to recall the images she had seen earlier of the preparation of the princes.

The prince entered the throne room, clothe in nothing but a loose pair of pants and open shirt. His council would annoint him with fragrant oils and blessings. He would be dusted with gold and display his fitness to rule. He would step forward and turned to the crowd where he would make his oath before taking a seat. The mantle of Kingship would be placed on him and the glory of the divine would glow about him. Okay, if that's the tale, then what is the technical truth. The prince, which we now know according to the Knowledge could be male or female, would enter the room... wait, she thought back to the anointing, dusting and display. After the first image, the prince was nude on top and for every panel thereafter except... except when he took up the mantle. So skin, bare skin was needed. Gold... was a conductor and oils would make it still to the body. But oil was a poor conductor, except gold was an excellent one and the oil would protect the skin from too much electricity. So a together a semiconductive paste... wait.

Wynter thrust the breast plate up and ran over to where the emergency pack was. Every person was required to carry one on the dig and every location had one. Too often old spore cause allergic reactions among the workers. Dr. Sinclair was way too paranoid and actually sprung for extra kits himself. Including mini portable DEFIBRILLATORS!

A bullet pranged around a corner and almost hit her. She had to hurry. She ripped open her shirt and shrugged it off, after a moment of thought, she did the same for her bra. Could take a change with the wire even though most now were plastic. Safe, not sorry. Digging through the pack, she found the portable defib. And right there, small bottles of burn gel and conductive gel. Opening the conductive gel, she crouch-crawled back to the throne and into the seat. She poured over her chest and started to coat herself with a thin film from her throat down to her hips. She knew she needed hurry but she was also afraid of missing any spots. Once it was empty. She looked up and hoped this was the right things to do. She lowered the chest plate and waited and fell.

  
\- - - - - - -

Mikkjal ducked the two fighters and ran into the room. This was what he had been prepared for. He was anointed and he was required to place the holy powders on himself. This is what those who ignored the blessing granted to those who held the Knowledge wanted to prevent, but soon he would have the power. The power of Elektra would be his. Pulling offer his armor to leave himself in small clothes, he pulled a cloth from a package and rubbed the pre-oiled sheet over him, all across his front and back. Opening another bottle, he allowed gold dust to cover his skin. The empty throne faced him. The jeweled back rose as he approached. Even it knew that he was the ruler here. With his hair shimmering, he sat on the seat and let it cover him. A circlet of orichalcum lowered to band his brow and he screamed....

  
\- - - - -

Ayomide flinched as she heard the scream. "Mikkjal!"

Rey stood over a man of the Brotherhood, dead by the way he lay. "He failed, Ayomide. This city isn't an idiot. It can not be ruled over. The 'Atlanteans' didn't have a duality. They had a trinity. Think of it. The number symbols. Count to yourself. In this city, they count the hills and the valleys. That's because they come from two different planets. One which counted gaps and another that counted fingers like we do. Start with your pinky. 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18. Then clap. We wondered what those thick lines were next to the numbers. Those were cycles. Every full two hands was one cycle, the hands were not complete without the cycle. It didn't meant start over, it meant complete. But how could it mean complete... it means also interface, or joining. The system of 8 joining the system of 10 into a functional system of 18, which is controlled by an interfere. The city itself. Remember, they could have used base 9 because one hand with hills and valleys is 9 but they didn't, they used two base 9 and then went on to clap, to combine, to make them complete... a trinity. This city can not be ruled over, it has to be governed with. And Mikkjal just failed."

Ayomide stared at him. "No...no, he didn't."

"Yes, he did. Because this wasn't his city. It didn't turn on for him. This isn't my city either. You went after the wrong person."

"But... it responded to you!"

Ivan stood up. "No, it responded to myself and Wynter. Not Rey. And I'm not claiming this city either. Rey's city is still out there and no prince can rules with their helpmeet. It's not allowed. If Mikkjal hadn't been determined to rule the city, it might have accepted him. Because the two princes can be cordial but they can't be in love, best friends or anything similar. If they were, they might get to the point where they agree with each other more than work to help their people. They can't be enemies but they can't be lovers either. They have to be family. And Ayomide... the cities are awakening, the Brotherhood will find it harder and harder to succeed. Enough people have died. Stay in the city with Wynter, it will protect you. I promise you, I tells me so."

Ayomide stared at the ground.

\- - - - -

"No."

Wynter froze. She could see Rey and Ivan standing with woman, she wasn't as young as they were but she couldn't be too much older either. The woman looked at them. "I can not. This is the realm of the ancestors and we were not worthy. That is why we failed and you succeeded. I will take my brother from this place and I will find my own way. For twenty seven years, I prepared for this day, preparing Mikkjal to ascend to his supposed rightful throne. We were told that the throne was his because he was the true prince."

A tug further somewhere beckoned her. She shot a thought out and let it go.

"Ayomide. Atlanteans, if that's what you want to call them, have a gender neutral language. There is _no_ husband or wife, actually they don't call them spouses either... helpmeets. There is child and parent and what we translated to ruler or prince but isn't either. Wynter is a _woman_. She is the prince of this city.

 

 

 

Ayomide - Yoruban 'My Joy Has Arrived'


	4. Overslept - HP  Harry/Draco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said, not beta'd. Not edit. Not posting anything personal. just ideas and scenes, some I may use, some I may not, got two right now. HP and Original. If you are interested, try hitting up 750words.com
> 
> 1718 words

12/19/17

Time: Waking up

Date: Sometime in the future

Location: Hogwarts

Realm: HP

 

Harry stretched, bones and joints popping as he moved to cover his lover and nestle back into his warm. For a 'slimy snake' he was very very warm. He nuzzled the long fair hair and sighed. Until he cast a quick Tempus to check the time. He sat up so fast, he tumbled Draco from bed. He was late... late.... late! Grabbing his robe to throw over himself, he quickly dashed to the far corner of the room and lay a hand on the wall, it opened and he dashed down the hidden passage, if he was lucky, which he doubted, he could make it back before morning check! The end of this passageway emptied just short of Gryffindor tower and Madame liked him. A quick cleaning spell and color glamour charm to disguise which robes he wore and he entered into tower to find... no one. Sighing, he headed up the stairs to his dorm and grabbed his shower things. He dumped his robe in the wash bin and relaxed in the shower, letting the heat soak away everything. Why was he living in a drafty castle when he LOVED the heat, he did not know.

 

Half sleep from the heat, he got dressed and stumbled downstairs. before sitting at a totally empty table. In fact, there were only about fifteen people in the hall. He felt a hand fall to his should and looked up to see Headmaster Malfoy standing there. "Simon, it's good to see you up so early on Saturday."

 

__________

 

And now for something completely different.... or maybe not.

 

I used to have this idea of a space station that hovered over a planet that was being terraformed. The 'owners' of the station  are brothers. One of whom wants to visit down below ( Coby) but the other (Luka)  who lives only in space because in space he can have a normal life.

 

They will be leaving soon. The space station will split apart. Several pieces will land on the planet to be used or cannibalized in space for instruments and satellites. They have highly advanced entertainment but sleep a lot during actual voyage. Luka insists that his brother go to the planet and explore.  Coby refuses. Luka sends him down and continues to empty and break down the space station. Luka discovers the wonders of planets and even enjoys his time though he misses his brother. Seven of the colonists meanwhile decide that they do not want to colonize the world below. Two discover allergies, one doesn't disclose a reason and the other five just aren't adjusting properly. So, they ask Coby if they can continue to travel with him, pointing out that they will run shops and learn maintenance to not be a burden. Coby realizes that it is possible. They could have a permanent staff who could handle set up and logistics rather than just their robots. While he considers it, he calls Luka. Luka on he other hand isn't a fan of it as it has always been him and his brother. Coby presses slightly and Luka agrees. As they prepare to leave within the next two years, the nine of them learn more about each other and Coby smiles more. As they are leaving, Luka asks Coby what has changed that he has been willing to let other people travel with him. Coby smiles and heads for sleep. Luka is left awake.

 

Three months into the voyage with Luka and Sudhir left awake, Luka returns to his cabin after Sudhir escorted him and placed a soft kiss to the palm. Luka sits next to Coby and wonders about love. A message plays:

 

Right now, you are beside me and likely triggered this message. Love, it's a powerful force. It's why we are orphans. They aren't dead but I stole myself from them. For Love of you. I am older by five years and I didn't understand what they did to you until it was almost too late. When you were born, they told me that you had a birth defect and could only life in space. That's why your arms are so long and your legs. It's why you are almost two feet taller than I. What I didn't know and wish I had is that they did that to you. They allowed you to be experimented on in vitro. They wanted to create a new species of human and you were to be kept in a sterile environment while they studied you. When you reached physical maturity, they were to harvest semen and then kill you to study how you developed. For you, physical maturity would be around 23. It was delayed due to your unique birth.

 

I stole the data. I got us a deal with the government and they set us up with our first terraship. Then I put it on the net. During the chaos, I broke you out and stole you. And we have traveled ever since. But I will die soon. Not immediately but I am getting older and you are not getting old as I am. To you, I haven't changed and you don't see it. I will live longer than most but not as long as you. In the forty years since we left earth, the experiments have stopped. Our parents and others have been put in jail for life and they will never get parole. The other children have been released. None can reach a planet. Some of them have had children and that is why I am recording this message. During this term and downstairs, I have been talking to a young man named Sudhir. He knows of you. You are a legend near Earth. When he had the opportunity to travel our terraship, he jumped at it. I don't know what he expected but... he saw you differently. He saw you not as an experiment nor as something to watch. He didn't view you as a freak as so many people do now. He came to me on the planet and told me that he didn't want to colonize because the thought of never coming up to our level and just talking or playing with the robots was unthinkable. The idea that you would go out and he would never walk the decks with you again to cause him actual pain. He knew that we traveled alone so he gave me something, a memento for you, so you never would forget him, though I doubt you would.

 

I refused it. He was devastated. I had to, he had to ask, I couldn't ask him. So he did and others heard about it and I realized that I love you and could give you this. A family, one that can and will grow. One that accepts you for you and... that's when he told me. Sudhir is the grandchild of one of those experimented on. He would live probably as long as you. You won't be alone. Whether he loves you like I do or whether he loves you like a lover, that will between both of you. I just know that you, my brother, are the reason I held on so long and I wish I had more time with you but know that I will enjoy every minute with you because ultimately, I love you.

 

\--Message Ends--

 

Sudhir and Luke explore their relationship to see exactly what it will be like. Luka mentions Coby's age and asks to see the contract. Luka has never seen it even though he knows where it is because he always let Coby handle it. Sudhir reads it and requests a detour. He asks Luka to do it without questioning and promises him that it would be worth it. So, he does. Luka and Sudhir visit the nearest Alliance station where they meet the Captain and a Commodore who read the contract. They request that he deliver Coby for medical reasons. After a month, Coby walks up and looks younger. He tells them that the contract was written to take in account new technologies and promises a cut thereof. The Alliance has been stockpiling their funds and they had never drawn from it between the bonus for ferrying colonist, opening up new planets, discovering new planets and the fact that all of the Progene, which is the name that the others like Luka have named themselves and their children, have an agreement where new technologies either derived from them or by them are licensed for a fee. That money has been divided evenly by all living Progene at the time and an equal portion was granted to Coby due to his attempt and success at freeing them from that life.

 

A Progene comes to visit them. They are taller than Coby but not as tall as Luke. Not a hybrid but one more suited to human's space stations. The Progene, Florin, honors both of them for saving them and presents them with a gift form the Progenes. They catch up on what they have missed. As the terraship once stripped down travel almost the speed of light, they don’t miss much but the Progene fit their ship with a new engine. One that travels FTL. An advancement they have kept to themselves since it will take the vote of ALL Progene and Coby to allow it to be released. They decide that to ensure it will not be abused only Progene and their descendant will use and fix it for the next 750 years. Then it will be revisited. In the meantime, the rejuvenation of Coby will allow him to live at least a thousand years and Luka is up next.

 

As he enters the medical bay, he finds out that most technologies made for human use were not made for humanity in general but for the one human who risked everything to save them. He showed them that not all humans were like their torturers but he was the first to show them compassion. Not the last but they will never forget it. They impress on him that he and Luka may always come to them, they are family. Especially as Luka is engaged to his child


	5. Atoich - Original

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, anyone who knows me knows I like exposition in my writing. And yes, the atlantis part gets a little preachy but in the final draft those conversations will be spread out over 5 or 6 pages. It's just easier for me to write the convos and then go back and slot them in their proper places. This time, there are two scenes. One for my Atoich and one for Atlantis

7/20/17

 

Atoich

Setting: Present day. Background: Vampires are known and well not accepted but their reality can not be denied. One vampire in particular goes to town where he has a house. He plans to stay a while as it is a Sanctuary which is different form a coven house. Sanctuaries are respected and treated much like the idea of sanctuary in a church, in fact that’s where the church got the idea. Anyways, he goes to this town and visits the graveyard where he buried his lover. The lover wasn’t a vampire but he was mated to one and since their soul are one, the lover will come back as long as the vampire lives, so to speak. So this vampire sees a young man being bullied and goes to stop it. He deliberately intimidates the other three young men and they run off. The boy thanks him and the vampire reacts. He realizes that the boy caused the reaction and he feels it but then the town bells ring and the boy runs off. The vampire knows he lives in town and thus accepts that he can find him. He goes to his Sanctuary where he feels something odd. The presence of the boy and believes the boy lives near. His key doesn’t work, frowning, he notices a car in the drive, thinking it may be his lawyer who changed the locks for some reason, he rings the bell only to see a woman, he doesn't recognize. Frowning, he enters the home where the woman, angry, wants to know why he is therein HER home. After a while, he realizes that she honestly does think it's her house but it's NOT. They bought it from a con man who cleaned it out. He calls his lawyer who comes over. He meets the boy,who lives there and that changes his mind. He would never deprive the boy of his home but together they with the police conduct a sting and catch the man.

They ask the man to bring over some paintings that they may want to buy. One of which is a painting of the boy or someone who looks exactly like him in Victorian dress and the Vampire informs them that the boy is his soulmate reborn. The parents get angry and the vampire points out that they have a choice. They can either live there with him and in peace or he will take custody of the boy and the government will no only let him but toss the boy to him. The sister points out that the vampire is right. After all, she works the Vampire Government Alliance and knows the law. The parents are angry and still try to work against him. Meanwhile the boy learns about the other man's past and meets some of his childer. Let's start there.

* * *

 

Jon entered the house. Today hadn't been a bad day, the bullies had left him alone. Probably because every one was scared of Reg. One teacher had given him a D on a test and everyone was waiting to see what Reg did. HA! The only thing Reg did was make him study so he earned an A next time. After that the teachers cooled down. He wondered if anyone had called Reg about it.

Ever since Reg h ad leaned about his clothing preference, which if you think about it, likely was a hold over from his last life, the desire for the clothing, had provided him with similar and even more accurate clothing. Even Reg drew the line at he trousers though. He was given jeans and in some cases pants but none that matched his shirts. If it hadn't been the newness of the cloth, he would have though that Reg was giving him Blaise's stuff but Reg actually encouraged him in other things, not Blaise's idea. Reg said he had the same soul, the same look but he was Jon, not Blaise. He grew up differently, had different experiences and would bring different skills. So Jon did other t hings but he still love the shirt!

Heading into the kitchen, he stopped. A man stood in the kitchen. Taller than Jon, with dark brown hair and extremely pale skin, he leaned against the counter with his hands covering his eyes. Witch a sigh, he dragged them down and turned to face him. His chocolate eyes widening as he fell back and almost tripped over the dishwasher.

"Blaise? But they said you were dead. You were murdered... I... I..."

"I'm sorry. I'm Jon. Blaise was killed almost a century ago." Jon stood still while the vampire and he had to be one, shook hsi head.

"I see. Well, ummm Hello Jon. I'm Mark. Born 1875, in Wiltshire. Really, you surprised me. I knew there were humans in the building. I wasn't expecting you."

"So you haven't seen Reg then?" Jon asked.

"No. I was surprised when he reopened this Sanctuary. Blaise's murder here did a number on him. I wanted to make sure he was okay.

"Blaise died... here?"

"Yeah, he didn't tell you? Sorry, ummm not here in the house. He was murdered in the Green. He was... Reg went mad. He tracked down the actual murderers and well, demon from Hell would be the most understated understatement. They had to build much section of the town."

Jon gasped. "There's a urban legend in town about someone being sacrificed to bring up a demon and they did it. Supposedly it happened... on the Green!"

"Murdered, not sacrificed. And they did call a demons. One named Reg. The rest of us... we, the shock of losing Blaise. It echoed down the line. It altered his Elder and it rippled down his entire line. It was a huge loss. It was the loss of our parent. Mother, really. He wasn't a her but he took care of us. So did Reg, but with him it was different. He had practically raised his siblings, and he treated us like them. He was our Mother."

Jon moved and took his hand. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Mark just hugged him. "It's good you are back."

* * *

 

 

Atlantis 2016

Enkar frowned and poke Tinnl. "Captain, you are trained in tactics are you not?"

"Of course, scientist."

"If you had to invade a world where there was scarcity of resources and you wanted no fighting on the ground, how would you go about it?"

"You can't, there will be fighting. The question is what are they going to fight over. I would invade slowly, if we could. The problem would be first getting the populace on your side, the other is if resources are so scarce, why are they and what can alleviate it. There is nothing more vital to a person that food in their belly and safety of their children. If you can provide that or a pathway to achieving that, a person will do anything you want. Therefore to get the people on my side,I would not only promise them that but I would do my best to show they how to achieve that. Ideology moves people in ways little else does.

"Money, Ideology, Coercion and Ego." Ivan pointed out.

"Yes and no. Remember, my people have no money nor need of it. Goods are valued individually by the person who wants it and most goods can be reproduced so there is no need to have money. Coercion is not valid because you have to keep it up and you cause resentment,it doesn't get you a real useful person. Ego... well ego will always exist but in our world, it's unnecessary to have to such a degree, there is no advancement in it. If someone is that egotistical, people won't deal with them. They can provide for themselves but since they no longer have someone to show off to, that defeats the purpose.

"My people fled their world because it was overcrowded, not because we were not provided for. We had everything but room to grow and once we crashed here, we still did not overwhelm the ecosystem. We practiced what we grew up with. Responsible planning for millennia. We did not relax our strictures and have then thousand children. We kept the population stable for the first five centuries and only then expanded. We did not harm the native population and when we deemed it necessary we retreated so you could grow into your own selves. This is who we are.

"Have we ever invaded? No. We could not, there are very many life-bearing planets out there at the time. We were lucky that we found each other so close to home, our peoples. Your planet is relatively distant from ours. Have we had wars? Yes and we did terrible horrible things. We still learn of them and how we did them and how to defend against them. Back to the 'hypothetical'.

"So then, I would keep our promises. That is the surest way to get people on our side. I would also teach them as much as they could hold so they could work their own skills. This makes it less an invasion and more a cooperative. Once they see it's not magic and not some plot, they will run ahead with it but like older cousins, we will of course have some restraints. Most family do look out for each other. Then I would destabilize their economy. Right now the 'riches' and resources are in relatively few hands which allows them to promote 'scarcity' whether or not it actually exists. Instead we will have the resources in the hands of those who want it, if they work for it. This will change their culture. Example. Energy. Give out free energy that is not dependent on resources from the ground. Much like solar, wind, etc. Provide all the energy and receptors to receive it. Take no resources from anyone. No... money. Nothing of value. Simply provide value to the people. Now they can no longer be held hostage to those providing the energy.

"This can only happen from someone who has all they want or need. This will destabilize a portion of the economy. Exposing the flaws of the rest of the economy. This destabilization is necessary to reinvent the economy on a more merit based system. There will no longer be jobs where people are locked in because they can't afford to be locked out. No one will do any job unless they have to. This means people will the do the best for their job because they want to do their job. If you wish to investigate and treat people for diseases as long as you have the ability, t hen why not? Right now, it's because of funds. Eliminate that. If a teacher teaches a class because they want to inspire those students to greater heights then they will be a great teacher... well as long as they have the ability to teach. But to this, I would have to completely eliminate scarcity. Food, shelter, water and illness."

Enkar frowned. "But all of that is limited to energy, right? As long as you have enough energy, you can produce anything."

"Energy and raw matter."

"There is a desert in Africa, one of the larger land masses. It is barely habitable. People on that landmass are starving. The land is poor. In some places there has been famine for more than twenty years. Is there a way to rejuvenate that land? They have land but it's poor. Poor in nutrients, soil, water. Children die every day. Bloated bellies and ribs showing. Energy and raw matter." Someone asked from the sidelines.

Enkar sighed. "Yes, it can. Energy... the problem is placing energy in the wrong hands."

"Then keep it. Just transmit it." Ivan pointed out.

Ayomide sighed. "Does it bother anyone that you are planning to destroy the whole world on television?!"

Soi laughed. "You don't understand our procedures. Remember we are two races, the Atlaians and Plians, who intermarried and we mean races. Our ancestors were from two different planets. The only reason we can intermarry is for the same reason we could with you. We came from the same progenitors. The ancestors seeded many world with the bound genetic drive to evolve intelligence. They insisted certain things be standard. Bipedalism. Bilateral Symmetry. Opposable thumbs. Right handed twist to certain processes. Certain genetic codes. And the ability to breed among each other. Do you know why?"

"No." Several voices agreed.

"Because they wanted to ensure genetic diversity and allow us to relate to each other. They continually improve their genetic engineering but every new species is backwards compatible. They wanted us to have intimate relations. They want us to interbreed. They want us to form family. We are more advanced than you, yes. But think of us as older cousins. We been through what you have. We know what you will go through. We left you because we thought you needed to grow without interference from us and because too much technology could bring danger to you but..." Soi frown, eyes softening, "I have to wonder if we did the right thing? All these horrid things. Kanas... has been updating us. Telling us your history," his voice broke, "as we stood here. The wars. The evils. The hatred for differing beliefs, skin colors, caste and so much else. We left because we thought you were children and needed to explore. We didn't..."

Rey gave a bittersweet smile, "We were babies and we needed to learn to walk before we ran."

Soi smirked, "But you don't leave a toddler in a room of sharp objects. You're our cousins we should have watched for you."

Rey laughed. "You did. Do you remember Keca and Teroi?"

Tinnl nodded. "Rather I remember who they were. When we had to flee Aklan... you may know it as Altas. When the ice covered the land. Fourteen... princes, rulers, we sent to the seven children. Seven cities colonized from our people. Two rulers for each city. That is our way. Keca was sent to this one. Keca and Ghayth were sent here. According to Kanas, when it went down, both rulers escaped but not all we so lucky. In some cases only one escaped. None lost both."

Rey nodded. "Keca was my ancestor. When they realized what was happening and fled. They handed down the history. In books of gold. They handed it down through the women. The men of so many cultures overlook women. They think them weak. Women, Mothers, Sisters and they think them weak. Despite the strength it takes to bear a child; one she knows might die, one she knows may turn out to be an abusive bastard, one she knows might give up. And /they/ are weak? I only hold my line's knowledge because my sister was murdered by the same people who tried to steal this city. And one day, I will find a surrogate and have a child and my son will protect his sister who will hold the knowledge even though it is no longer necessary. Our lineage carries on! You never disappeared. We learned and we watched out for our brothers and sister but still we can't make them do anything. Counsel them, love them and hope for them."

Soi, Tinnl and Enkar bowed.

"You are so human and yet so much our child. I am glad something good of our culture lived. You do know that he is the other prince of this city. You could stay beside him."

"No." Ivan said. "I love him and he has a city of his own. We need to find it. This city is one of the Seven Altantides. This is Wynter's city and whomever else is chosen. Rey has another city and I want to marry him. I can't ascend."

Tinnl sighed. "That is true. Two princes can not marry. They would tend to band together and no pose the right opposition for each other. The princes have to be able to agree with each other but they can't be so compliant that they forget their duty."

Ayomide cleared her throat. "This is fascinating Altantean history and philosophy but once again... Television cameras, broadcasting, no interference?!"

"Ahh yes, we were to explain that. Of course there is no interference. In face we are boosting this to every known country and Kanas is putting in translations. Atlantean, as you call us, do not do business in private. It's not allowed. Every meeting, every policy is broadcast. In fact, normally we don't convene here but this is a special exception.


	6. Robert McKenzie - Original

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this was actually inspired by the song "Robert McKenzie" from Due South episode "Mountie on the Bounty". Paul Gross ::drool:: plays a Mountie who first came to Chicago on the trail of the killers of his father and, for reasons which don't need exploring at this juncture, has remained, attached as liaison to the Canadian consulate. PG actually wrote the song. Apparently he wanted to use Gordon Lightfoot's "Wreck of the Edmund Fitzgerald" and Lightfoot agreed as long as he got the permission from the families of the men lost at sea. PG apparently didn't see it as right to bother them over something a unimportant as a TV show, so he wrote this. 
> 
> Actor, singer, writer, director, producer, musician, song writer, parent .... looks good in cream and Mountie uniforms. Made a movie about housework on ice aka curling.

7/21/17 

 

How many people have heard '[Robert MacKenzie](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_d-t0959C3A)' sung by Paul Gross from the series 'Due South'? GAH!

Anyways, it generated a story idea oh so very long ago! It has a bit that's linked to an old ghost story that I really don't remember but is about a girl who was raised as the child of a pirate who left his life behind. When she found out who he was, he was furious and either tried to marry her off or marry her himself, not sure.

Time: Present Day Place: Someplace on the water in Canada

A man decides to take a tour around a town in Canada. He attaches himself to a tour group and as they wander around the town, they come opposite to a lighthouse. The tour leader tells them a story:

About a century ago, when ships were still crossing the lakes with lumber; a man lived in the lighthouse with his daughter. No one had heard of the man before he showed up with his young daughter in tow to take over the lighthouse. The lighthouse was on a little island rock just off the mainland and one had to row a boat for a good fifteen minutes to get to the mainland. He was a very taciturn man, didn't speak much and the girl didn't go to school. A tutor would come up and test the girl's knowledge four times a year and to everyone's surprise, she was well read, well mannered and intelligent. Yet she never left the island. The man taught her to defend herself and use a sword. The man himself wore the same coat and same expression every time they saw him.

When the girl was around seventeen and man in his late fifties, a young man washed ashore. He had been on a boat that had been lost. The girl tended to him and when her father returned the boy told him what had happened. There was something electric between them, they felt it like a current passing through them. The young man was too injured to move so he stayed on. In time, as he recovered, he stayed and helped the old man keep up the lighthouse. He taught the boy as he had taught his daughter. There was something soothing about the island, something that calmed the fizzing in their blood. The old man smiled when he told him that it was holy land to the natives about it and promised to tell him what it was about later. Soon three years had past and the young man decided that he wanted to take over the lighthouse when the old man retired. So the old managreed however, the old man still had five years left on his tenure. He suggested that the lad spend those five years on ships, learning more about them and the world so he would never regret staying. The young woman agreed and told him, she would wait the five years. Against the both of them, he stood no choice and he agreed to it. He left the lighthouse soon after and letters started to arrive.

They told of places he had been, how he missed them both. The old man was killed on one of his trips to the mainland. Someone had come up and attacked him during a storm, cut his head off. It was one of the only times the poeople of the town saw the young woman. She cremated her father and took the ashes. When the next letter came the young woman told her love nothing. She kept up the lighthouse and waited. Finally a letter came, saying he was coming home on the Robert MacKenzie. She watched for the ship and saw it go down. In despair, she waited and when he didn't come, she wasted away. Since that day the lighthouse has been haunted. No one stayed.

The young man in the audience frowned and let the group move on. Taking a breath, he went over to a boat rental place and rented a powerboat. He waited until night fell. The lighthouse was automated now but there was still a pier. Tying up at the pier he walked to the lighthouse, each step feeling lighter. The holy ground soothing his soul. Opening the door, he turned to the left where he knew the hidden stairs were and headed up there. In a room halfway up the lighthouse, he came on a door and opened it.

"I told you, I would be back. I promised you."

The still and forever young man on the bed leapt up and hugged him. "Yes. I found a diary, that father left. He told me to read it if I ever found him dead. I knew thatg the storm could not kill you!"

"I didn't know who I was for a long time and then thought you were dead. It wasn't until I met another like us who told me what we were and why we could feel that power between us and why this land felt safe. Did your father leave you that?"

"Yes. Holy land. There can only be one. And they will try to take our heads. I don't think the person who murdered Father knew about me. I don't think they knew he had two baby Immortals. But now we know and there is a bit of land up north, very holy, very empty. And I'm tired of being alone. I waited though. I promised you."

"Yes, once I realized you were immortal too, I came home. Thank you." He held his lover close and pressed their heads together. "You know, you are a girl in the legend?"

"WHAT!"

 

Words: 951

* * *

 

Here is a [video ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_d-t0959C3A)for the song (not great fidelity). By the way, the episode is great. Fighting a modern day ship with a recreated old three mast! 

He also did [Ride Forever](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wu4krJJkkIs) from the Episode "All the Queen's Horses" (HD quality), which is one of the maybe only 4 country songs I like. That episode is one of the other best in this series.

Lyrics (not included in word count):

Robert Mackenzie  
32 men on a Great Lakes boat  
Quit the pier at Thunder Bay  
28,000 tons of coal   
On a cold November day  
800 feet and 10 more long  
80 feet across  
The steel mills of Detroit   
Our destination through the frost  
  
At 2 AM on the 2nd  
Waves were runnin' up to 40 feet  
Winds were blowing 60 miles  
Our engines crankin' heat  
At 3:13 we took a wave   
Our wheelhouse left behind  
The radar slipped beneath the waves   
And we were runnin' blind  
Hear me call across the waves  
If I don't come home tonight  
I will make it home some day  
  
(Steel boats and iron men)  
32 down on the Robert Mackenzie  
(Steel boats and iron men)  
32 down on the Robert Mackenzie  
(Steel boats and iron men)  
32 down on the Robert Mackenzie  
  
A captain name of Phillips   
Seekin' shelter from the storm  
Turned us south of Bête Grise Bay  
By way of Keweenaw Point  
But the wind was blowing at such a rate  
We ended up driftin' north  
A wave broke over a knife of rock  
Six Fathom Shoal  
  
Mackenzie she was cut in half  
The stern she rammed the bow  
The men were caught in metal jaws  
Flames burned out of hell  
Stern kept runnin' all her lights ablaze  
Not one man would be found  
Captain's last transmission read   
32 men down  
32 men down  
  
Hear me call across the waves   
If I don't come home tonight  
I will make it home some day  
  
(Steel boats and iron men)  
32 down on the Robert Mackenzie  
(Steel boats and iron men)  
32 down on the Robert Mackenzie  
(Steel boats and iron men)  
32 down on the Robert Mackenzie  
Down Down Down Down Down Down Down Down  
  
And they call across the waves  
If I don't come home tonight   
I will make it home some day  
  
Yes, I call across the waves  
If i don´t come home tonight  
I will make it home some day

 


	7. Rebirth - Torchwood    Jack/Ianto mentioned.

 

12/23/17

 

Rebirth

 

Okay, I've been working on a Doctor Who/Torchwood cross over. Remember in the "End of Time" arc when the Doctor is being held captive by the Master and the Doctor tell him that he could be so brilliant, really brilliant it would be a honor and great honor to travel with him and his eyes are all sincere and emoting. Well... it matter even more when you know that the Doctor and the Master grew up together. They grew up on neighboring estates and were always friends. Until the untempered schism caused the madness. Even then, he loved is friend. The Master tight now is the only one who know his name and not the Sigma Theta name, his true name. The one that was Loomed into him.

So, I mean the master is soooooooooo really important to him, got it. Well he loves the MAster, several times it's mentioned how he loves the Master. During the Year that never was ., he loved t he Master. He would have given up everything to stay with the Master. So... knowing this, I came up with this idea. I mean after all they are the only ones. Oh yeah, the lady behind Rassilon at the end, the lady Wilf sees on the TV and in the visions is supposedly the Doctor's mother. I say supposedly because there is no direct evidence just theory. Anyways. It occurred to me that if it is then perhaps she and others especially since they managed to jam a jimmy in the timelock, that maybe just maybe they did something else to help the Doctor.

So this takes place approx. a year after the time that never was but before that travesty called Children of Earth, and yes it is somewhat a COE fix it as well. Ianto LIVES!

Starts off in the Plas.

* * *

 

A man walks across holding a child in his arms. The boy lays his head on the man's shoulder and holds him tightly, hiding his face. Another man runs lightly across t he plas and steps onto a lift that is disguised with a perception filter. The man holding the child stays still and watches. Nodding. They head for the lift once it returns and get on it. The child lifts his hand and reveals a silver-like stick with a red light. It glows briefly and the lift starts to lower.

In Torchwood, the rumble of the lift sounds but no warning is given. Staring at each other, Ianto and Jack look at each other. The sounds of the others heading up clatter from around them. The lift settles and the man steps off. He smiles and turns the boy to face them.

"Captain Jack Harkness. Ianto Jones. Gwen Cooper. Owen Harper. Toshiko Sato. I am... I was once... maybe my other self was, the Master. I have been given a new chance and I am taking it. I have a while to wait for the Doctor and could think of no one who he would trust more for my care. This is Clais. He's my caretaker. He's a dismeiht, something like a werewolf. His people are the analogue to wolves on Gallifrey but they are different. They do have some intelligence and are often left to tend to children. They are completely and utterly loyal. He would never harm me and he will never harm you. I have been alive for a very long time but I need to live as a person again. I need, not to put too fine a point on it, to be raised to be a person.

You know the Doctor, and in a way, so do I. I have the Master's memories. I do not however have his madness. That was brought about by Rassilon and now that cycle is ended. So now, I can live without that annoying rhythm. Now, it starts anew. The Doctor is alone. So very very alone. Everyone else is gone. I was recreated, reloomed, despite the prohibition, so that I can be here for him. I will become someone new and old and I will be fit for him. I also have other presents for him but for now, I think my existence will be a present he will enjoy.

So will you do it? Will you help the Doctor? Will you help me and the Doctor?"

Jack turned to Ianto. Ianto shrugged.

"Do you think if you betray us, I'll spare you?"

"Never. But if you need a reason to trust me, I'll give you one in a decade."

Ianto shook his head. "No need. So a Torchwood raised Timelord. Sounds interesting." He stepped forward. "It's late, I'll show you where you'll sleep tonight, tomorrow we'll go shopping. By the way, what name are you going by?"

"It's up to the parents to pick the name isn't it?" The boy smiled.

Ianto reached out and took the boy from his protector's arms which had loosened upon their acceptance. "What do you think of Griffith Wynne Harkness?"

"So I get Jack's name. What about for you?"

"My tad was named Wynne and me mam's tad was Griffith, always wanted to use the name." Ianto headed deeper into Torchwood."

The man left behind turned Jack Harkness. He smiled, rows of sharp teeth shining in the light. "He is almost worthy of being a dismeiht. I am guessing you and the others want more information that 'I'm here, raise me!'?"

"If you wouldn't mind?" Jack replied, eyes running over his form.

"Let us go then, there is much to tell you and cut the hormones. I have my pack and you are not allowed to break up his family. Two parents, one child and a caretaker. Two aunts, two uncles. That is sufficient." Clais said definitively.


	8. Atoich - Original

12/24/17

 

Atoich

 

Donald hated History but unfortunately he needed to pass if he wanted to stay on the team. Doodling in his notebook, he just wanted the clock to reach the end of the period.  

“Donald.”  

Donald jumped. “Yes, Mr. Clary.” 

“You need to go to the Principal’s office. Get your stuff together; you might not make it back before the end of the period.” 

“Okay.” Donald stood up, shoving his History book into his book bag before picking up his notebook. Walking to the front of the room, he met the security guard that had come to get him. Together they walked out of the room and to the stairs. 

“So what’s up?” 

The security guard shrugged. “I have no clue but I have to ask you if you did anything. I mean, you’re not a horrid kid.” 

“Nah, I’m great aren’t I?” 

The guard laughed as they opened the door and waved Donald in. Adam and Andrew were already there, waiting. A young man stood at the counter. “Oh finally, you are all here. We have put in a call to your parents so they will be here soon, but Alan is eighteen while Donald and Andrew will soon be eighteen. So it’s more of a courtesy than a requirement. Please join me in the Principals Office. I am, by the way, Agent Argent. While we wait for your parents, you can do some homework." 

He led them down the corridor to the Principal's office. She sat at the head of a table, with a grim smile. Coach Reicter was there and that didn't bode well for any of them. Donald turned and saw Adam and Andrew there as well. Their parents, some guy in grey and two people who looked like lawyers were there too.  

"Welcome, young man. I need to talk to you and brought your parents in because this is very serious. I understand that children are mean to each other, they even bully each other. We try to stop it not just because it is wrong but because such actions sometimes have very serious consequences, such as now. I understand that you three had an altercation with Jon Haynes in the woods recently. That's off campus but it started on campus and this is one place we can collect you all together in a neutral place.   

"Jon is the Belovéd of a Vampire, you were there at the assembly but we decided it was important to stress it to you three in particular. Especially since you have problems with Jon. I somehow doubt it is on his side. That boy is so quiet, you forget he is around sometimes. He dresses oddly for this town. He is smart and doesn't hide it. He isn't obsessed with sports as most of this town is. Very different. That's not excuse. Now that he's recognized as a Vampire's mate, there are very serious repercussions for you. Such as if his distress triggers a feral episode with his vampire. If he was to kill, rip you apart or in any way harm you... it is legal. Ferality is not a choice, it is instinct and it seems as Vampire Stanton is old and very in control but, and I have their permission to tell you this, his mate was murdered. As long as Vampire Stanton lives, his mate can be reborn. So, we have the reborn mate who was murdered years ago. Do you honestly believe that Jon's distress can't trigger a feral state?  

"Coach Reicter is here to give you one consequence." 

 "Yeah, I know it happened off campus but you endangered the student boy by this foolishness. Three game suspension. Leave the kid alone or it will be more than suspension, you're off the team." He held up a hand when they started to argue. "You are three kids... we have four hundred here. I am not going to let you get them killed. I'm a teacher and not for the money. Because I love teaching. I'm a coach because I like athletics. I was seriously thinking of quitting that job because y'all take sports way too seriously. But that wouldn't be right, especially not right now. Look the third time you screw with Jonathon Haynes, then it won't just be you getting kicked off the team. I'll support your expulsion from school. Now, over there is Agent Argent, he's going to give you lessons three times a week for the next three weeks on how not to piss off a vampire. I like you and I don't want you to die. But this bullying has to stop. This is the first time, I have had proof to work with. I'm not stupid." 

 Agent Argent leaned forward. "I'm from the Vampire Alliance. Reginald Stanton is over three thousand years old and possibly more. He may or may not go feral but what he will do is destroy your families in retaliation. He's from another time when such things are normal and trust me... you do not want to piss off a millennia old vampire. So, you and your parents are going to get an in-depth course on Vampire politics. Take notes." 

 


	9. Atoich - Original

Okay more Atoich, if I keep doing this, I'll have to get it beta'd and post it as just a story.... sigh

 

12/25/17

Atoich

Jon peeped his head into the den to see Reginald was in. The Master Vampire was seated on a brown leather couch, reading a book.

"You might as well come in and tell me, who do you have with you?"

"Stop spoiling my surprises." Jon smiled and turned towards the person outside, "Come on."

Mark entered the room. "Master. It has been long."

"Marcus, welcome. It has been long. Have you seen Ash or Jesse?"

"Recently... I've had a message from Jesse? Does he know?"

"I only found him a week or so ago. I've been trying to find them. Jesse... he took Blaine's death rather hard. I was always touched by the way, they connected immediately. He was the first to call Blaine 'Father', even though we all knew he meant 'Mother'. Jesse found us to be romantic and adored Blaine. I hope that he will come to adore Jon as well, even if not in the same way."

"Not to mention, Jesse is a great manager." Mark turned to Jon, "Sorry, here we are just talking about this guy and you have no idea who he is. Jesse is one of Master's favorite childer. Yes, he claims no favoritism but Jesse earned it. He was Master's Majordomo. He ran the household and made life so much easier for Master. The minute he saw Blaine and Master interact, he knew they were bonded. He asked Blaine to trust him. And Blaine did. Jesse convinced him to lock eyes with Master and complete the bond, he then chose to serve him for the rest of his life.

"Which unfortunately wasn't very long. Only a century or so. Jesse was attacked, injured. Very much so, it left Blaine to be killed. Master went crazy. He destroyed all of them. Jesse was angry at his failure although Master did not claim it so. Jesse ran off, Ash followed. Haven't seen them since but we leave messages at drops and sometimes he replies so he is alive. I think... I know you don't want to hear it, but I think perhaps Master should Call him." Mark turned to stare out a window.

"Markus? Call?"

"Yes, he needs to see Jon, he need to make up for what he perceives as a failure. He need to know Jon as someone other than Blaine... and perhaps dress him in more modern clothes. You look adorable," Mark said to Jon, "But let's not confuse him or scare him."

Jon laughed. "Really?"

"Yes, he will believe that you are some kind of ghost, a specter. He's always believed in such things. But in this case, yes, Call Ash and Jesse."

Reginald looked at them. "Jon, this house is a sanctuary for my clan. You know this but do you realize that Marcus can't be forced to leave and if I call Ash and Jesse, nor can they. That is why there are so many bedrooms. Because it is expected that my childer each have a room here. While I do not have too many childer, I do have more than two dozen. They will look at you and while some may see Blaine, they all will know you are but they will also seek you out for your approval, your advice, your recognition and even your acceptance. Because you are my Belovéd, you have a position in our hierarchy. No one will expect you to do too much as you haven't even completed your education but over the next ten years, they will each endeavor to teach you some part of your duties. Once I call Jesse here, he will expect to do so.

"Jesse will be devoted to you, above all else, he will see your rebirth as a new chance. He knew you would be reborn as I was not yet dead. Remember when we discussed that? If I call him, he may be very emotional with you. Can you handle that right now?"

Jon frowned, moving around the end of the couch and sat down, leaning against Reginald's legs. He stared out unseeing, drumming his fingers against his Belovéd's legs. "Call him. Will it hurt him?"

"No, as long as he doesn't ignore it, it won't hurt him. Even if he does, it feels like pressure. Okay. Can you get me that crystal bowl on the shelf there. Marcus, some oil and water." As they got the items together. Reginald took a small knife from a drawer and made a small slice in his flesh. Oil and water mixed in the bowl and drops of blood swirled. Reginald looked into the depths and whispered.

"Jessym. Jessym, my little one. Answer my Call, Heed my Words and return to me. Jessym. Jessym, my little one. Answer my Call, Heed my Words and return to me. Jessym. Jessym, my little one. Answer my Call, Heed my Words and return to me. Jessym."

The mixture swirled and faded away, leaving the bowl clean and empty.

"Hopefully, he will come. And I hope you like him."

 

 

Then today, I did a bunch of unfinished character sheets, but I'll keep that until they are done. It's quite a bit of detail. And I doubt anyone is _actually_ interested in them but here's an example:

Name: Collins, Marilyn  
Eyes:  
Hair:  
Height:  
Weight:  
Species: Human  
Sex: Female  
Gender: Female  
Sexuality:  
Age:  
Birthdate:  
Sign:  
Polarity  
Decad:  
Parents Alive:  
Siblings:  
Married:  
Spouse:  
Children:  
Education:  
Occupation: Department of Vampire Alliance, Special Agent 4  
Marks:  
Characteristics:


	10. McGill Interlude    McGill/Severus; Harry/Draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here's a bit of immediate future for McGill.... MAYBE. Don't know if I'll use it.

12/28/17

 

 

McGill

Three hours before Dinner, students congregate to speak about what happened. MindHealers and counselors are wandering around. The teachers come in, make a statement and explain how McGill could do what he did. That leads to a discussion about lines, and what can be hidden in them at Hogwarts, a teacher class on Saturday. It will be led by McGongall, Flitwick, Sprout and Snape. Flitwick will acknowledge his goblin ancestry, white Sprout will admit to brownie. Rolanda Hooch will admit to Horian (Hawk people in the far past and an example of what not researching her past can do) which he just found out. She is horian but also undine. She swims as she flies and forever wants to dive and soar, which is why she loves quidditch.

 

* * *

 

 

November 1st  
After Lunch Great Hall

Deputy Headmistress McGonagall shot gold sparks into the air. "Students, Guests, due to the regrettable circumstances of last night our activities have been delayed. Headmaster Dumbledore is closeted with Ministry official to discuss several solutions. First, I wish to apologize on the behalf of Hogwarts and the Magickal world that you were ever even threatened. This has been... to say the least, the most unusual Samhain that I ever experiences." The doors to the main hall opened and several people in (color) robes entered. "Many of you have taken good advantage of those Healers and Goblins who were here today and I am glad. I hope that you heard much you didn't know and were comforted.

"Now, many of you are no doubt wondering what happened last night. As far as we can tell, during a research trip to Albania, poor Professor Quirrel happened upon the shade of the Dark Lord. He was possessed. Now normally, it is easy for our wards to detect such things but it turns out that the previous headmaster removed from the lands some protections unwittingly. This caused some of the underlying wards to fray and unfortunately open a hole which the shade was able to manipulate.

"That will be corrected. Now that we know of this, there will be a comprehensive examination of the wards during the summer as such intensive magick can suppress developing magickal cores. We will be employing several of the wardmasters from the McGill line who have a intimate knowledge of the wards. The parts that were moved, shall be restored. Lord Tristam McGillis will do so. We may have to delay returning the students for a couple days to allow the magick to settle. We do not know yet but you will be informed at least a week before September 1. I do hope this information assures you that we are taking this seriously and will do our utmost to remeduy such as we can.

"Also, an outpost of Aurors will be housed on the Campus to provide security and extra defense. We have partnered with the Ministry to secure the safety of our students in these times. The actual return of the shade of the Dark Lord is disturbing and our Children, your Children are essential to our future and we _will_ protect them. The I swear."

Carmus nodded as she finished and conversation started. Healers and Goblins roamed the Hall speaking to several families. None of the new returnee families had been found to have McGill blood. Likely because of the McGills had rarely lost their family members withing the first ten degrees. Still all of them former muggleborns and current returnees had been discovered that they were descendants of squibls and so many of the purebloods had found new and strong family members. There would always be some who wanted to disvow anyone who wasn't 'Pure' but most purebloods were returning to the old ways where power mattered and these returnees were powerful. After all, Severus was one of the most powerful in their generation and he was indeed a half-blood. That alone should have sunk into Malfoy's head but it still took something like this to convince him. Still, Hermione could do with the polishing that Narcissa would give her. She would learn to be a proud witch and understand that she wouldn't need to always prove herself. Her magick would do it for her. The marriage contracts... that would be hard for the returnees to understand yet it was still going to be necessary for at least the next two centuries. At the very least.

Carmus walked over to the Malfoys, Grangers and Simon. Already Hermione had absorbed some lessons. She stood tall, he hair pulled back and her eyes bright. She was listening and not barging in. Severus approached them and waited.

"Severus, Carmus, the Grangers and we were discussing yet another new family member." His fingers flicked out to indicate a family across the hall. All of them were blond, three girls and a boy. "Rarely do Malfoys produce girls and yet..."

Severus nodded. "Yes, the oldest girl is a second year. Alina Haskell. Strong in Charms and Tranfiguration. Fair in Potions, Herbology, and Defense. Horrid in History but who isn't. She is often found reading History books to educate herself."

Narcissa nodded. "We can work on that. She should enjoy Lupin's class next year. Shall we all greet them. They should meet their cousins." Narcissa looked at the children. Draco offered his arm to both of them and set off.


	11. Council of Nine  -  Ancient Aliens/Original

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay this one is a bit more different. I'm not so much writing as I'm freewriting an idea. Hope it makes sense.

12/29/17

 

Ancient Aliens

 

Okay, so I'm watching ancient aliens on history and they are talking about the council of nine. Supposedly nine overlords who are monitoring the world for some federation of planets a la Roddenberry, who incidentally, they claim got the idea from a working group who was getting info from the same nine overlords.

Beside the point, so what if it is true, what if there are nine OVERSEERS chosen from that said Federation of Planets. Nine chosen for their resemble to either our cultural icons or our physical type. So let's take that and concern ourselves with humanity becoming a new interstellar power. Later then we too might be Overseers. What if they do have a Prime Directive a la Star Trek? How do they balance it? What about nuclear annihilation, does one allow a race to do so or do they interfere like the Watcher did with the Lizard folk. Would it result in the same ending? Is there a way to prevent it from doing so? What kind of aliens would our Overseers be? What kind of Aliens would we serve with as Overseers? What race would we oversee? These questions are the root of an idea but what a root.

Valiant Thor was like Klaatu from Day Earth Stood Still and his successor like in the remake/sequel. Would they devastate us and take the innocent animals away until plant life recovered and they could retransplant? Valiant Thor supposedly stayed for three years? Did he get frustrated at the warmonging state of us? If it true that the SecDef, CIA Head and so forth forbid his reveal, could he or his come again and this time do it right? What if they came on the eve of our first interstellar launch, what if they have plants on us to monitor and let them know when the launch came. Would they stop us as a cancer or welcome us. What if our launch is flawed and would have interstellar consequences, would they feel it imperative to stop us for the sake of the interstellar community? How would we react if we were stopped so close? Would we attack them, could we attack them? What would our punishment be for threatening the area or those who came to stop us? What if it would only claim the life on our planet. Would they try to save parts of the animal and plant life?

I think I need to do a layout for this. Take each question and answer it and maybe I'll get a story out of this. Now that I'm typing this freestyle, I have more and more and more and more and more and more questions. This is getting a bit out of hand. What would define similarity, simple vertical symmetry, the ability to breath and live on our planet and food? Or maybe our aggressiveness and carnivores? How would an alien define it? Perhaps they would chose those who look like our icon to allow a subconscious obedience? What kind of aliens would meet us and would we over or underestimate us. Would they know enough about us to understand some thing or would they simply allow their agents to handle us? Perhaps they wouldn't want to get too close to us because we are so primitive? These questions go round and round in my head and I gotta get them out. What else can we ask of them? Once we achieve interstellar flight, would they give us tech or would they ask us to discover it ourselves? Are there layers to Federation membership and would it mimic the same nine of the overseers.... oh wait, each overseer is at one level which would allow them to understand us in graduated phases and not only that but the way to ascend levels would be to mentor races because through understand how each race got to their level they would achieve understand to rise to the next level. This way, no one rises too fast or too slow and everyone gets the mentoring they need. That would also mean as they rise each level, that mentor becomes a colleague for a while until they achieve the totality. Perhaps totality is like Childhood's end, where they become one energy together. That's not a bad idea and maybe the frailer the race, the closer they are to achieve... wait the more ethereal the race the closer they are to the totality. Once totality is achieved by substantial amount of races or when they hit critical mass some of the energy departs this plane to go to another and possibly go through this whole ascension again. Wouldn't that be a great short story, to achieve totality only to have to start again on the next plane. Maybe there are nine planes?

 

Good idea? Bad idea? Missing something?

 


	12. Prophecy 1 (Lucifer/Thomas Dagget)

12/31/17

Prophecy - First Movie

 

I love the prophecy movies. I like the warlock movies too but not nearly as much as Prophecy Movies. Also, for the sake of the scene, please ignore all other movies. Thank you.

So Viggo Mortensen plays Satan in the first movies. He was so good, especially eating the heart and then he wanted to share! So yeah and being a slash girl, of course I'm slashing Thomas Daggett (Elias Koteas) and Satan.

Premise: 1. Satan is a position. Fallen Angels can ascend, serve and move on to something else. 2. When a 'Satan' finds their love... they still enjoy torture but their love damns their lovers to hell but not the hell of sinners, they go to hell and 'live' with their lovers. 3. Taking a break of one mortal life time is not such a big thing

* * *

 

 

First scene: Monastery

Lucifer finds Thomas at a monastery. He stared from outside the walls. Every so often, he sees Thomas at the window, looking at him. He waits. Finally he feels the lessening of the wards and lurks in the Garden because he can't trespass in the monastery unless invited in. He goes to Thomas' window and waits. Eventually Thomas comes to the window and they talk. Thomas opens it slightly and sits on the ground, knowing that if he looks at Lucifer, he will lose himself to him. One day Lucifer asks permission to enter, promising that he will only enter Thomas' room and not leave it nor attempt to do anything to any of the others. Thomas refuses. Lucifer points out that this is the best offer he can give. Thomas refuses. Walks away. Refuses to come back for three weeks. No matter how much Lucifer asks. Then a man is caught trying to gain entrance by climbing over the wall. He has kerosene in three bottles with rags and a lighter. He was caught because someone called. Thomas knows it was Lucifer. The next night he gives him permission to enter his room and only his room.

Every night for two months, Lucifer comes. Sometimes they talk and sometimes they don't. Sometimes Thomas reads his bible and sometimes Lucifer mentions "that's not how it went". Thomas finally asked him, why is Lucifer coming to him, doesn't he have his own work to do. Lucifer points out "ANGEL. I can be in many places at once. At least four. As for why am I here? Because you are. You do not fear me. You do fear what you see when you look at me. I found it intriguing. I don't offer just anyone a bite of a heart. Yes, I offered to all three of you but of the three of you, only one you found it ... interesting. Not fearful and were honored by it. You refused me because you felt you were supposed to but you still felt honored. I've watched you and watch you and now... I am ready and perhaps you will be too."

"Ready for what?"

"You already know."

"You said you helped us because two hells was one hell too many.

"I am the Father of Lies and you weren't ready.

Thomas closed his eyes, sighing. "I have to tell the Abbott."

"Yes but first come into the Garden with me." Lucifer stood, holding out his hand.

Thomas took his hand and allowed himself to be led out. They walked through the Garden until they reached the central gazebo and a stone table there. Lucifer stopped before the Gazebo and turned his face up. A chill wind blew and suddenly the moon became red.

"Thomas Daggett, I offer you a place at my side for eternity. To be one with me and to share your life."

Thomas breathed slowly. "Lucifer, son of morning, I accept a place at your side for eternity and a wish to be one with you and share my life, my death and my afterlife with you."

Lucifer's eyes widened. "I accept," he whispered before leaning in and sharing their first kiss. "Pack everything and go tell the Abbot. I will await you at the gate.

Thomas walked down the hall, his shoes soft against the stone. He stopped in front of the Abbot's quarters and knocked. A brother came to the door, face in a frown.

"Thomas?"

"I need to see him, it's concerning why I came and I promised to tell him if anything changed."

The brother did not known the specifics but he had been instructed to wake the abbot or get him at any time if Thomas requested it. So he let Thomas in and bade him sit while he woke the Abbot. Abbot Carl was taller than he and some what wiry.

"Thomas, what is wrong."

"I am leaving. I have to leave."

"He can not touch you here." Carl leaned forward reaching out, only for Thomas to lurch back.

"I have fallen. He has come to me every day for six months. First standing outside the walls then somehow on the grounds. He would bid me speak to him but I refused. He swore that none would be hurt if I spoke to him and I feared that some one be if I didn't. So I spoke to him. I sat beneath the window and did not look at him and we spoke. Sometimes we did not, it was enough to know he stayed there in the Garden. He asked permission to enter my room. I refuse and he offered a promise to enter my room alone and harming none, he offered by heaven and hell, a binding oath. I refused and stopped speaking to him. Three weeks later we caught a man trying to burn down the monastery. We only found him because of a phoned in tip. Who do you think called?

"Oh Thomas, he can not enter."

"He was on the grounds! He can't enter unless invited in and I fear, I did so. By wanting to speak to him, I allowed him on the grounds." Thomas stood and paced. I allowed him in my room because I didn't want anyone to die! We spoke sometimes. I read my bible, he commented on it. Sometimes we didn't talk, he just stayed there. Tonight, he came to me again."

Thomas paused, shoulder slumping. "He came to me again. I decided I needed to leave. I must leave. Yet, that wasn't all he wanted. He had been waiting for me to be ready."

"Ready for what?"

"For him, Abbot. We wed under the moon in the Garden. I must leave because if I don't, he can be here in a second. He waits for me at the gate."

The abbot stared. "You wed him?"

"He loves me. I know, he's the Adversary but he can love. If he could not, he would never have been an angel. Even now, he's an angel. A fallen one but still an angel. And we humans understand falling and being fallen. So let us be fallen together. I am thankful for all you have done for me and I leave you in peace.

The Abbott stood and held out his hand. Thomas took it and the abbot turned it and cupped it in both his hands. "Love is sacred. Love is divine. Thomas, you are a good man. I only hope he proves himself worthy of you. To see a spark of good in the Adversary is more than I or any could do. My blessing on you and this marriage."

The brother behind them stared in fear and wonder. Thomas turned and moved to the door, "I've packed and I'll be gone within ten minutes. Thank you, Carl." He slipped out the room.

The brother turned to the Abbot who silenced him with one hand raised. "You are shocked by my acceptance. Every man must face his own devils and adversaries. Thomas has chosen to do so.It is known that the Devil can love but he has not chosen to do so in all the millennia since he fell. If he has chosen now to do so... then perhaps he can be forgiven. That is something that all of us should pray for. Not the destruction but the reunification of all angels with their creator. With our creator. Love, not hatred. Forgiveness not cruelty. Those are the ways to God. In a few hours, we need to call the Vatican but for now, I will return to my bed. Please, do not react but think on this for a while. And call the gate so they will let him out."

The Abbot entered his room and the door closed.

Thomas walked down the hall, a bookbag on his back, in street clothes that he had not worn in over two years. He slipped out the door and headed for the gate. The brother on duty looked at him.

"Bye Peter."

"Goodbye, Thomas."

Outside waited Lucifer and as Thomas approached him, he smiled. "Shall we go?"

Lucifer wrapped an arm around his shoulder and Thomas knew no more. Peter at the gate stared as the two men dissolved into a mass of ravens.

* * *

 

So likelihood of it happening... ehhhh but that's what Fanfic is for!


	13. Property Rights - Prophecy 4 - John Reigert/Dani Simonescu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay we know from Prophecy 4 that Dani being a good communist boy turned his parents in to the Romanian Secret Police aka Securitate. I can't blame him for that, he was essentially brainwashed. So now he knows better right? YAY! So remember that Reigert claimed to be Interpol, that will be important later. So let's go!
> 
> There is an exchange at the end of the movie. I used that as a starting off point. Therefore anything you recognize from the movie belongs to the movie. I changed to whom it may have been said but not what was said

1/1/17

 

Prophecy 4 - John/Dani

* * *

 

It started with this exchange:

John Riegert: He's lying. He can't touch you.

Allison: How do I know that?

John Riegert: Because this house - forgive the overused metaphor - is Hell on Earth. It was ceded to me by virtue of the deeds committed here, which makes it my domain. My house. My rules.

Allison: What about you?

John Riegert: I don't want the book. It repulses me. I'd much prefer you kept it.

* * *

 

SETTING: Former Securitate House

Dani grunted as Belial entered him. He remembered that John said when Belial enters a person they destroy that person's soul. Considering he has been running around with Satan, that there was a demon has been running around killing people and his sister just happens to be talking to an angel, the idea that he has a soul isn't too far fetched. And now it was going to be destroyed by a capricious spiteful fallen angel.

He could feel it in him. Like a lump of cold oil. Turning, he saw John smiling that cryptic smile at him.

"Oh Belial, you are rather stupid. You can't do anything to Dani. For the same reason you are powerless here." With a screech, Belial forced its way out of Dani and flew out into the dark. John nodded at the two of them. "Belial can't exist in this world for long without a mortal body. And now there is only one. Dani, kill her."

Dani looked at him in horror. "No. I endangered her once. I will not do so again."

"Dani, if you don't, her soul will be crushed by Belial. Do you want her soul destroyed?"

Allison shook her head and then let it drop in defeat. Belial screeched in joy and headed for her only to have John step in front of him. Belial flew into him, despite trying to stop. John's eyes turned totally black and he sighed.

Dani stared at him and traded glances with his sister.

"Where did he go?" Allison asked.

"He is with me. He will not trouble you again. Keep safe that book. As long as you are on these grounds, I can protect you."

Dani put up his gun and strode over. "And why would you do that?"

"Because Armageddon will happen when it happens. I don't need amateurs screwing up my timeline." He flicked his eyes to Dani. "Yet did you notice that Belial couldn't take you over? Think about it Dani. Think about it." He turned to the window. "The sun is rising."

John left the building with the two of them following, their eyes facing the sunrise."It's done. For now. God created the world in seven days. This is the eighth. Remember, there are still so many out there that despise you. And your kind.

Dani shrugged as Allison looked at him. "Why, John?"

Riegert looked at him, the all black eyes featureless. "Because of what you are. And more than that, what you might yet become."

"What about you? Do you despise me?" Dani asked.

"Oh Dani, don't be as stupid as Belial. Come, let's let Allison settle in."

Dani turned to her. "Luc- Allison. I'll bring you some clothes, bedding and food, if you'll allow it."

"Why did you do it? Why would you do that?"

Dani sighed. "Because they told me to. They told me to obey my teachers and learn my lessons. My lessons made taught me to be a good communist. I was a child, I didn't know they were the wrong lessons. And I'm doing it now because I want to at least know you, even if you don't forgive me."

Allison shook her head. "You don't need my forgiveness Dani. Forgive yourself. You learned better. And I would appreciate it."

John smirked. "Oh he'll never do that and I don't mind that at all. Be seeing you, Dani."

John walks off only to burst into a cloud of ravens.


	14. Cover - Prophecy 4 - John Reigert/Dani Simonescu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Reigert and Dani meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from yesterday and likely will continue today until I get it out and then can move on to something else. I can't promise they will take place in sequential order.

1/2/17

 

Prophecy 4

Location: A dark room.

John reigert perched on the dresser of a man name Antonio Byerly. His black eyes stared at the man for a long while. He could be patient. The man turned in bed, before his eyes opened warily. He turned towards Reigert and sat up.

"Sorry, sir. I hope you haven't been waiting long?"

"I am patient. I need you to create an Interpol profile. The name is John Reigert. R-e-i-g-e-r-t. I need a profile that guarantees me immunity and my last location was a detached duty to Romania. I think the Cult cover would work."

"Name?"

"Belial."

"Yes, sir. The best cover would be a Special Investigator for Interpol. Many don't know their faces and it would list John Reigert as a name you use, so if you need another, it won't be suspect. Many of the special investigators do not give out their real name. I will also give you a passport and a bank account. If you do not mind, you have been working for Interpol for the past eight years?"

"Fine. Get me the cover as soon as possible." He leapt from the dresser to disappear in a cloud of birds that flew out an open window.

Antonio stood up and decided against sleep. It would be better to get this done immediately. After all the Adversary din't like to wait. Heading over to a secure computer, he brought up the Interpol database.

//||

The being known as John Reigert perched on a church as he followed Dani Simeonscu. Belial couldn't possess him and he knew why. However, he didn't know how Dani accomplish that. How had Dani come to be his in all ways? How did he win Dani's heart and devotion?

Dani walked past him, eyes tired and a weight that was almost tangible. It had been a week and three days since the confrontation, since Dani had learned about his sister. Monkeys were so strange. Strange but fun. And intriguing. To give one's devotion to a demon... did these monkeys not know what that meant? Were they so ignorant?

The profile was done and the John informed. Soon, he would find his answers.

 

* * *

 

Dani sighed as the captain led him from the small room. Two captains and the chief had questioned him for over two hours. They weren't satisfied with how little he could tell them, even when he claimed that he didn't know the details of Interpol's case. The chief had stared at him for a long time, yet Dani repeated that he was just a local guide, that he had been ordered to remain outside the investigation. He was sure that the Inspector General had been listening in.

Two weeks since all that mess and the only thing they could come up with was that Lordache has killed Badila for no reason except a mental breakdown. The captain and he agreed that they couldn't come up with a believable story about demons! Although the priest the Politzia had come in to reassure and bless the room, seemed suspicious. Even then, what could they tell him, that a demon left a priest named Jans and entered one of their senior cops? No one would believe it, they'd lock them in the nuthouse or worse they would believe it and demand an exorcism or something worse. In either case, it was decided it would be better to say nothing, no matter what they were asked.

Dani saw the captain stop and turned to look at him. Following the captain's gaze to his own desk, he saw Reigert sitting there. He cocked his head, rather birdlike up at them, a tiny smirk barely on his lips. He stood and waited.

"Oh Christ."

Reigert's smile disappeared as if he had heard Dani and Dani felt like he had disappointed Reigert. It was strange but he stepped forward to lean on the stair railing and look down at the man... not man, at the incarnation of Satan standing by his desk. Slowly silence fell, people quieted and were drawn to look at the two men. The three men from the questioning panel exited noisily but they too fell silent.

"Dani," John said speaking as if Dani stood next to him. "I've been assigned to you for a while. Apparently, Interpol is interested in the infiltration of the Cult of Belial in this city. Such a dangerous organization. Since we caught several members, they believed our _partnership_ to be valuable. Isn't that wonderful."

Dani gave a sarcastic chuckle. "Yes, wonderful. I get to put up with you and your mysterious shit once more."

John smiled. "Yes, so many mysteries yet to be solved. I'm sure we can find the answers... eventually.


	15. Wings Prophecy 4 - John Reigert/Dani Simonescu

So yeah, I still have more Dani/John to get out. Hopefully tomorrow will be the last bit until I can sit down and write a fic, but this isn't uncommon for me. I will often write scenes and build the story around them. Placing them in some order and bridging them.

I didn't realize that I had double posted a chapter, so here we go!

 

* * *

FANDOM: Prophecy 4 PAIRING: Dani Simionescu/John Reigert TITLE: Wings

Joh opened the door to see his Dani on the bed, all spread out for him. Dani's acceptance that he truly belonged to John was refreshing. The acceptance that he loves John was intoxicating. Belial had claimed that bodies were... enjoyable. Dani had even made remarks about what kind of things John could teach him. It took little imagination or skill to find out what Dani expected. It was amazing what things, those monkeys thought he was involved him. But if that's what it took to convince themselves they were damned, so be it!

As for his Dani, he lay on his back, the dark blue sheet pooled low on his waist. John moved to sit on the bed, his cool hand moved slowly through the fur on Dani's chest. Gold and silver hair glinted in the candlelight.

"My Dani, you've done it now. You have given yourself entirely to _me_."

Dani smirked and looked at him under hooded eyes. His voice held amusement and a tone of smugness. "Not yet, _John_." Dani sat up, taking John's left hand in his, he pressed a kiss to the golden ring on John's ring finger. "I have two things left to give you."

John looked at their hands, the ring on his held a sheen of dancing gold. He looked up at Dani, stared at him, black entering his eyes. "Oh, do you and what have you kept from me, My Dani?"

"Poor John, are you tell me that you never?"

"Not with one of these bodies. Before with monkey suits."

Dani rolled his eyes. "Stop talking about _wearing_ humans. Are you planning on wearing me?"

"Perhaps." John moved his right hand to cup Dani's groin."

Dani groaned. "So you don't mind is someone destroys my soul and using my body."

John snarled, his voice deepening and hands closing. " _No one touches your soul_! You are _mine_!"

Dani raised John's hand once more and kissed the ring. "Yes, you got the ring to prove it. And yes, you probably will wear some of me before the night is over but that's in a more carnal ways. Right now, I have an even better gift for you."

Dani leaned closer and pulled John's head down, turning it so he could whisper into John's ear.

"I , Dani Iancu Simionescu, give you, the entity currently knows as John Reigart and who is also at this moment Satan, exclusive rights to my soul. Retaining no reservations for myself. I love you, John."

John stiffened, a soft growl crawling up through his throat. The universe still, sound stopped as if it was listening for the next words. Sound returned as he turned to face Dani, his eyes were totally black as was his nails. He lifted his right hand to cup Dani's face.

Without removing his eyes from John's, Dani lifted their joined hands and kissed the rings. "I love you."

A rush of air and Dani was pressed to the bed, a cool hand against his face, covering his eyes. A rustle of feathers beating over him. The air buffeted and swirled around them.

"I am sorry, My Dani. I promised to show you my real self but not right now. I you saw more of me, it would burn out your eyes... my eyes. I rather like them.

"Your eyes?" Dani tried to press up, seeking John's lips.

"Yes, my eyes. Every part of you belongs to me now. Your body, your heart... your soul. Completely and totally mine." John's voice returned to the deep growl. "Forever, you are mine. Once you come home with me, I can show you everything.

Dani shivered at the voice, it was protective and possessive. His body sank into the bed, Suddenly, the hand moved away. Dani blinked at the light. "Sooooo... wings?"

"Wings. Mine in particular. Yours, if you want them."

"Wings." Dani smiled and pulled John down to lay on his chest. "Of course you have wings, my angel."

John winced as he always did when Heaven or it's inhabitants were mentioned. "Dani."

"You _are_ an angel. A fallen angel is still an angel. My Angel, my Fallen Angel." Dani stroked the dark hair.

"Yes, your angel indeed." John reached past Dani to pick up a small feather. It was smaller than his palm with part closest to the shaft dark as John's hair but shaded up to white to the tip. John smiled. "A feather from your angel."

The black eyes shone up at Dani as John reached up into the air and pinched it, as if holding something. He drew his hand down and as it lowered a thin thread of silver followed. He twisted his hand and the silver fell to pool cold on Dani's chest next to John. Showing Dani the feather again, he pricked his finger on the shaft, the dark blood welled up. A drop remained on the feather shaft while he lifted one end on the silver thread and placed another drop on there. Placing the feather to rest against Dani's nipple he moved to tug Dani's head up. Looping the thread around Dani's neck and joined the two ends. Picking up the feather, he placed it over the drop of blood and both drops fused and changed color. The feather pendant rested against Dani and John laughed.

"Mine."

 


	16. Epiphany - John Reigert/Dani Simonescu

1/3/18

 

Epiphany

 

Dani looked at the address again and started the car. John sat on the passenger side with his normal disconnected air. After a few minutes, Dani turned to John.

"Cult of Belial, really?"

"Yes, an international cult with sleeper agents all over the world. A suitable investigation for Interpol."

"Except you're not really Interpol, are you?" Dani frowned, his tone incredulous.

"Of course I am." He smiled.

"No. You're not. That was the lie you used to get close to me for your own purposes." Dani pointed out.

"I assure you, I am indeed a member of Interpol, Danil. I evern have an account for my paychecks. Why wouldn't I?

"I don't know, maybe because you are the 'Father of Lies'."

John smiled. "Oh but Dani, have you ever hear the saying 'The devil always lies unless the truth hurts more'. I am experimenting with that."

"And how's that going for you?"

"Can you tell? Have you figured out why Belial couldn't possess you, yet?"

Dani shrugged as they turned down a narrow street. "I haven't thought about it, really. I do have more to do that try figure out the reasoning of a demon."

"Dani. Then do so, prove that you are not just another stupid ordinary monkey."

"Ordinary, that's me."

John stared at him, allowing his eyes to go back for a moment. His voice deepened. "No, Dani. Non one who has done what you have done is ordinary."

"Fine," Dani nodded while keeping his eyes on the road. "So you want me to find out what Belial was so worthless in trying to possess me? He had no power over me but he didn't know that until he tried."

"Now there's the fine investigator's mind."

"Oi, do you want me to try or not."

John tilted his head and nodded. "Please, go on."

Dani frowned again, "So Belial had no control over the country house and no control over me. Then me and house have something in common. You said that the house was yours?"

"Yes, the houses was ceded to me because of the evil that happened on the land. It was a piece of Hell on Earth, quite literally."

Dani winced as he continued to drive, "So what, I belong to you? Because of what I did?"

"No. And you wouldn't be sent to Hell for that. You were an innocent who was doing as you were taught. You did that in innocence. What you have done since then with a willing heart is different."

"Okay, so Belial had no power over to the house because you had owned it. And Belial can't have control over you and what you own. So perhaps... no, you don't own me. You can't just lay claim to me."

John reached out to take Dani's hand from the gear shift, turning it over, he laced their fingers together. "Yes... you do belong to me but I did not claim you. You are mine for the same reason the house is. You were given to me."

Dani stopped suddenly, sitting there as horns honked behind him. Turning the wheel sharply to the left, he entered an empty lot. "I was not 'given' to you. No one can do that."

"Except you, dear Dani."

Dani stared at him in shock. "I never gave my soul to you.

"No, that you haven't. Would you like to?"

"No, I would _not_. I would remember if I did."

"True, I will admit that, you never gave me your soul. You did something worth more than that. You gave me your trust, your devotion, your faith even. You did not worship me nor do I wish you to. Yet, even when you threatened to kill yourself you had faith that I would save Allison. You trusted that I would save her. And you gave me your devotion when you decided that nothing else mattered at that moment but my choices. Did you ever doubt my power, my right to house or to save Allison?

Dani tried to pull his hand back. "Let go."

"I told you before, that confined to this form, many of my instincts are restrained. Touch you, sharpens them because you are like an amplifier. Your faith, devotion and trust allow it. Do you know what that means?"

"No, I don't. Why don't you go find some satanists to handle."

"Those idiots, if I ever appeared before them, they would run in fear. No, Dani. I much rather prefer you attitude. Do you know what it means? That you have given me Faith, Trust and Devotion? Right now, you aren't even sacred, even though you do not wish to hear what I say, you are not scared. You believe wholly that no matter what is happening, I will preserve you. That I will protect you if I can and Revenge you if I can't. You trust me. That is quite unusual for me to receive. Faith. Trust. Devotion."

Dani wrenched his hand out of John's grip and turned the car around before heading back out on the street. He said nothing as they continued on their way to the crime scene. Yet another body but this time, missing a head. As he parked, Dani turned to John.

"I don't love you."

"Oh Dani, why would I lie to you? You do a great job of lying to yourself."

 


	17. Prophecy 4 - Dani Simionescu/John Reigert

1/4/18

 

Revelations

 

FANDOM: Prophecy 4  
PAIRING: Dani Simionescu/John Reigert

Tereza looked at the house. In the past it was so beautiful, everyone wanted it. Everyone thought it to be the most beautiful house in the district. No one however, knew about the terrible secret in the basement. Her sister had died here. Her brother in law. Dear Teodor was such a good man, he loved his children. The walls seemed to echo with screams. Taking a deep breath, she walked up the splintered and shaky steps. She didn't use the railing because of it's disrepair but she did not slow down nor speed up. It was only a house. She would not be scared of it. Just a house. She knocked.

Inside steps sounded, they came closer and a young woman opened the door. Her red gold hair hung about her face, her face was just like Elizabeté's. There was no doubt.

"Yes, may I help you?"

"Lucia. Oh little Lucia, we thought you were dead."

The woman froze, "I am not Lucia."

Tereza looked at her, "Yes, you are. You look so much like your mama. There is no shame in whether you remember her or not. She was your mother. Perhaps not your only mother but still your mother. You were loved by her, by Teodor, by Dani. You should not throw that away. It is because of them, you are alive. That some good people adopted you does not negate their love for you.

Allison closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, I am not Lucia."

Tereza stepped closer. "Yes, you are. You are Lucia, daughter of Teodor and Elizabeté Simionescu _and_ Allison daughter of...? Who are your other parents?"

"Anna and Scott Davis."

"You are Lucia, daughter of Teodor and Elizabeté Simionescu _and_ Allison daughter of Scott and Anna Davis. No one wants to take that from you. Instead we are so very grateful for them. If they do not mind, we would like them to come and visit.

"I would like to meet hem, get to know them. Yet, I am still happy to meet you. Do you believe that when we took Dani in that we loved him any less than our own children, your cousins? Of course we didn't! You are our niece and we want to know you. Now, Mr. Reigert said that because of some instances that happened to you, you need someplace safe. He has placed you here. This house... it is not a good place." she paused. "Do you know what happened here, a quarter century ago? It seems so long."

Allison nodded. "That why I haven't let you in. This is not a good place for those who have lived in this country."

"No, it is not. So much heart break, so many betrayals. How those dobitocii (jackasses) played family members against each other. Mr. Reigert told me that you know that Dani told the Securitate about your parents." She took Allison by the arm and led her to the railing, staring over the lands and fountain. "After the revolution many records were seized, information give to the families whose people had disappeared... if they had anyone left of their families at all.

"We received the information on your parents death. We hold no anger and never punished Dani. He did _exactly_ what we told all the children to do. " She turned to Alison. "There were four major rules. Obey the state. Obey the police. Obey your teachers. Answer all questions truthfully.

"Even those of us who were not good communists told the children that. As good parents, all of us would rather be betrayed by our little spies than submit our children to torture by the State. If they refused, it would be noted and later on it would be used against him. Anyone else, and my husband would have hunted them down and killed them. Not Dani, he was a child. A _good_ child.

"Outside their house, Dani found a letter. It was written in English and very fancy writing. Dani didn't know English then and had a hard time reading cursive. He took it to his teacher to find out what to do with it, who he should return it to. In it, the names were different but obviously theirs. Elizabeté became Elizabeth or Beth, Teodor became Theo or Teddy, Dani was Danny and Lucia was Lucy. Not uncommon names but all together, it was them. The letter was written to them from an English friend who attended University with Teo. Were they going to run, I do not know.

"For many years after I found out why they were turned in, I was so angry with them. They knew better! Or so I thought they did. The Securitate distrusted all foreigners and correspondences with them. They were careless, Dani was a _good_ boy. When I say _good_ , I truly mean it. He couldn't _not_ turn it in. Dani never failed a class, was always at the top of the class. Even Sports! But... he did not know English, he wasn't to start learning it until he was ten. He was polite, obediant, considerate. He was the perfect communist child and people applauded him for being so. Every child wants to please. He did what he believe right. It was evil but one borne of innocence. He learned that evil was right. That was not his fault.

"It was theirs. What do you expect of a seven year old curious _good_ boy? How could I punish him when I knew he would do so." Tereza turned from her, tears falling. She pulled out a handkerchief and tried to stop her tears. "Oh Lucia. He hurts so much and he won't speak of it."

Allison reached out and hugged the older woman to her. Their tears mixed. Tereza looked at her. "I'm sorry, please don't cry. I never wanted you to cry."

Allison looked at her, eyes soft. "Did--- did you ever tell Dani? That you knew?"

Tereza shook her head. "He won't even listen. He will space out. He still does. I don't know if he will ever be ready."

Allison bit her lip. "He asked me for my forgiveness."

Tereza gasped and laid her hand on her chest. "And did you give it."

"I told him that he didn't need mine, only his own. I don't remember them, I never lost them. I have to know them and I can feel the loss of what I would liked to know about them but I didn't lose them because as far as I knew, I never had them. Dani does, he lost them."

"Yes and he remembers that he lead them into this place or so he thinks. They took everything from their home. They came to our home and took every letter, every picture. They were erasing them from everything."

"Oh!" Allison turned and entered the house. The sounds of rustling and searching floated out of a window. She was back in moment. "I sent a copy of this to my brother Derek. He said that he knows someone who could restore it." She handed a picture of the family to Tereza."

Tereza took it and smiled. "Elizabeté was so strong. She loved the both of you so much. So much and Teo was so handsome. So Luc- Allison, where did you get that scar?"

Allison smiled. "Elizabeté left it to me. It saved my life"


	18. Gargoyle   Prophecy 4 - John Reigert/Dani Simonescu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Dani/John but I'm now out of ideas for them. I do have one for a COE fix it which I will attempt for tomorrow's 750words.  
> Oh yeah, most of the names and the leu come from the internet, if something is really bad/funny, let me know?

1/5/18

 

Gargoyle

 

FANDOM: Prophecy 4  
PAIRING: Dani Simionescu/John Reigart  
  
  
Dani could feel the eyes pressing on him as the coroner moved to examine the bodies. Around his neck hung John's feather. It vibrated against his flesh. He raised his eyes to look around and saw a black and gold floating figure. It seemed to be surprised that he could see it and faded out like a light. The stare however, did not. Dani tilted his head and let his eyes roam the rooftops around them before focusing in on a small black dot perched on the two roofs over on the other side of the square. He didn't have to see it to know it was John. It was strange how John and the other angels sat like birds perching on a wire. In fact they simply didn't seem to be able to handle sitting in a chair for more than a few moments. Perhaps that's why John always seemed disgruntled in the car. Between the perching and cocking of their heads to indicate they were hearing something, they were more bird like than anything. Well if humans were related to Old World Apes, maybe angels were related to birds?  
  
The feather warmed up.  
  
Dani laughed and thought about John, knowing that the feather provided some link to him. *Budgie Budgie in the sky*.  
  
The feather burned and Dani cursed before laughing. John definitely heard that thought, though it could be just that he selectively heard Dani's voice. He should have waited until the night when the burning feather could be pressed to John's ear. The burning wasn't so bad, just surprising. Perhaps the Devil can't love but John felt something akin to it. Near enough as to make sense to him and he wanted whatever John could feel from him.  
  
And there it was, somehow the feather managed to radiate smugness. How the hell it did that, he couldn't guess. He still rubbed it in that Dani loved him but so be it, it's a small enough win for the fallen angel who had given his heart and held on to his soul. Death would be no surprise. How could it? Even if he wasn't damned for everything he had done before, even if as Tereza said, he committed his worst crime in innocence, he had married Satan. Married him with no hesitation and given, willingly given, his soul to him. That would damn him and it was wonderful.   
  
A sound of wings and John stood next to him. "I don't love the monkeys, I don't even know if I love you and I have experienced _perfect_ love. I do know that with you here, the absence of that perfect love is easier to bear. Take that for what you wish."  
  
"Yeah, I will. Are you ready to work to earn some of that money you claim to have?" Dani smirked.  
  
John shook his head and walked over to the decapitated bodies. Two bodies, both male. From the size and appearance, the bodies looked to be around thirty or so. Their heads were missing. One was Caucasian while the other looked Mediterranean. Both were dressed in clothes that would not look any different anywhere around here. Neither had identification or wallets so most would assume this was a robbery, but cutting a head off was a bit much for simple robbery. As they approached the officer securing the site approached them. Dani flashed his badge and moved forward.  
  
"And you?" The officer asked.  
  
John didn't even turn his head to look at him, just stared at Dani.  
  
"Just show him your ID so we can come here, stare at a body, do absolutely nothing and go eat!"  
  
John reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, flipping to his newly created ID card. Turning to the man, he held against his own face. "John Reigart. Interpol." And entered the scene.  
  
Dani shook his head. "So... quick question. Are there any _friends_ of Belial out there who specialize in cutting off heads?"  
  
John frowned and crouched near the bodies. "No. They all prefer to rip out hearts. If they are high enough in rank, they rip out the heart and destroy the eyes. If they have time, they burn the bodies."  
  
An officer behind them gulped.  
  
"This was a single sword cut. Both of them. That is something entirely different." John stood up and walked over to a building who had a window facing the empty lot. He tapped on the window to attract the attention of a old man who was seated watching television. The man ignored him. John tapped again before dragging his nails down. The screech caused many people to pay attention to them. The man in the flat came to the window, his eyes bloodshot but one seemed to have a burst blood vessel. He opened the window.  
  
"Mr. Ardeleanu, did you happen to see lightning last night? Lightning but no rain?"  
  
The man stared at John, shaking slightly. "Yes. Last night."  
  
"What time?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Dani came over. "Was it before, during or after the game?"  
  
The man faced him and let go of a breath. "After."  
  
"Before or after midnight."  
  
"Before."  
  
"Thanks. Let's go, birdie." Dani turned and started back to the body.  
  
The feather burned quickly. John followed Dani back to the body. His head cocked to the side.  
  
"You asked the question wrong. Guy like him, everything is defined by what he is watching or doing. They don't pay attention to time. Noon, Midnight, Dawn and Dusk. We even learned the names for them, we all did. Matins, Sext, Lauds and Vespers. Unless you have a job or appointment, you don't need to know the time. The bells ring at those four times a day, sometimes more. Some ring every hour but those four are always unique. They're different. So, midnight, six am, noon, six pm.   
  
"The game was over at 10:25, ran 25 minutes late. The bells ring as midnight. So between 10:30 and 12. So why ask about lightning, these guys were beheaded, not fried."  
  
"True, but their heads being cut off likely caused the lightning. I will explain later." John crouched down next to the coroner who was holding up an arm.   
  
"Digital watches, no way to tell when it was stopped. It's 9:15 now, and based off the liver temperature, I'd say about 11 hours ago, so... around 10 pm plus or minus maybe an hour."  
  
John nodded. "Yes, so if the lightning lit up the sky at 10:25... that's about right."  
  
Dani shrugged at the coroner, he had no idea what was up either. A tap of a pen on his shoulder and he looked up to see Mihai Vidraru. "Dani, long time. You will never believe what I heard of the famous Simionescu."  
  
"Mihai, oh I don't know that I am better ranked than you, I'm prettier than you?" Dani stood, turning to the other man.  
  
"And now I do think it's a lie. Someone told me that you got married. I was sure they weren't telling the truth. Not about you. Beautiful Beast Dani, married. So many hearts breaking."  
  
John stepped over the body. "Beautiful Beast Dani?"  
  
Officer Mihai smiled. "Oh yes. He was pretty but vicious. No one would have expected him to marry because of that. Not to say that he was evil or anything but he was as cold as the Dâmbovița in January. But if he did get married, it is proof that one, miracles do happen and two, that the ladies never should have given up on Beautiful Beast Dani."  
  
"Who knew that Dani was such a catch? So wanted."  
  
"Let it go, John. And yes, I did get married."  
  
"Good. We'll get some others from our class and meet up, you can introduce the beauty who snagged the Beast."  
  
Dani sighed, "Sorry, no can do. How often do you get bodies without heads over here."  
  
"First time and set the date, we'll work to your schedule."  
  
Dani shook his head and turned towards John, "So this isn't the Belial cult, does that mean we have two of them?"  
  
"TWO?" Vidraru turned. "Sorry for ignoring you, I was too interested in bothering Dani, I'm Mihai Vidraru."  
  
"John Reigart, Interpol. As for two 'cults', potentially. Were you and your fellow officers informed of a society that worships a demon called Belial?"  
  
Mihai frowned. "Yeah, but it was sketchy. And a bit unbelievable."  
  
"Believe it. We were there. Interpol... thinks there may be more. That's why we were sent here. They thought it was another murder by them."  
  
"Fuck."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
John tilted his head sideways. "I want to hear more about the Beautiful Beast Dani."  
  
Dani groaned.   
  
Mihai laughed. "We started calling him that during training. Always aggressive, not abusive but rude too. People thought him pretty but his personality horrible. Which is why I now owe Georghe 400 Leu." Another officer handed him a paper.  
  
John smiled. "Now, he never told me that."  
  
Dani muttered under his breath. "Gossipy pigeon."  
  
The feather flared.  
  
Dani decided to stop this before it got any worse. John enjoyed finding new reasons to annoy and hassle Dani. "You can't meet my wife. I don't have a wife."  
  
Mihai, who had been looking at a statement, looked back up. "But you said you got married."  
  
"Yes, but not in church or anything. Just a small ceremony with my family."  
  
"That's okay, many get married out of a church and I know most of them don't have licenses either. Marriage is sorta... emotional, if you get my meaning."  
  
John nodded once, eyes locking with Mihai's. "Indeed, as long as the oaths are true, does one actually need sanction? If the oaths are not true, then what good is legality?"  
  
Mihai stared at him for a moment before answering quietly. "Exactly."  
  
Dani looked at him and his eyes widened. He shut down his thought before it could take hold. After all, what did he have to say about it. It wasn't like he didn't have the same issue. He leaned closer and lowered his voice. "Mihai, you can't meet my wife because I have a husband. You don't think that I told everyone. I have no wish for someone to kill him. Tell Georghe to pay you."  
  
Mihai frowned. "No, I'll pay. There are some who wouldn't mind meeting him. He must be something if he can put up with you."  
  
Dani let his head fall before staring at Mihai defiantly. "Really?"  
  
"Of course Beautiful Dani. You were the pretty image everyone of us wanted. If I had know you were interested, I might have fought for you instead. So this guy must be something."  
  
"You wanted Beautiful Dani?" John asked softly  
  
"Beautiful Dani, yes. Beast Dani... ehhh not so much. If you stood still, he might run you over or throw you into a wall."  
  
"I see." John stopped and stared. Dani looked up, followed John's eye line.   
  
John nodded and Dani took off. The man he was chasing was known to him as another drug dealer. So why was he hanging around this scene? It wasn't his usual turf. The bastard ran through the trees and Dani followed. Little bastard tried to jump a small ditch only land face first as Dani grabbed his foot. Throwing the other man against the wall, he stared at him.   
  
"Andrei Lacrima." The man stared at Dani, eyes wide. "You sell filth, now why were you hanging around the place we found two dead bodies. It's not your type of thing."  
  
"Officer Dani... I didn't do it! I didn't!"  
  
"Of course you didn't, you wouldn't have the guts but you saw who did, didn't you? And now you are going to tell me."  
  
"I didn't see anything!"  
  
John appeared from behind Dani, eyes pitch black. He reached forward, leaning against Dani's back and ran his nails of his right hand down Andrei's cheek. "Yes, you did."   
John's left hand slipped between Dani's shirt and his skin. "You saw something didn't you, Andrei and you want to tell me what you saw. Now be a good talking monkey and speak."  
  
Dani sighed and dropped his head, while never letting the other man go. "They speak better when you don't imply that they should be confined to a zoo and fed bananas."  
  
"But he does need to be confined in a cage. He's been pushing badly cut product. The cartels are looking for him."  
  
Dani turned to him. "Thought you were limited."  
  
"And skin contact makes it easier. Skin contact with you makes it easier still. Skin contact with you, him and the pendant touching you, almost allows me a decent percent."  
  
"Okay, so," He turned back to the man against the pillar. "So tell me what you know or I'll let you go. After walking you in cuffs down the main street."  
  
John smiled, whispering. "Oh Dani. I can't wait for you to come home." He looked at the other man, his black eyes shimmering. "Nor you. But you will come home with me sooner than Dani. Especially with you sampling your own bad product. Maybe in a day or two?"  
  
Dani shook the man, _"Christ!_ You are a stupid fuck!"  
  
"Language!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. **Hell!** You are totally stupid fuck!"  
  
"Dealers who are users populate so much of my space. They come in five, six thousand a day."  
  
The guy stared at them, even though it seemed like they talking more to each other, there was something seriously wrong with them! One even had eyes black from side to side! "I'll tell you. I was out there, dealing around nine thirty. Three guys came to that lot. They had swords, freaking swords. They said something, I didn't hear it but then they started fighting, all three of them. Finally one stuck another with his sword. As the stuck one fell, the guy who stabbed him cut the third guy's arm off. He cut the head of the one kneeling with one stroke and swung back to cut the other guys head off. That's all!"  
  
John sighed. "I knew it. There's not many who still use a two edged swords. You can dispose of him now, Dani."  
  
Dani flipped him around and cuffed him. "I'm gonna do something good for you. I'm going to arrest you and maybe tonight won't be the fatal dose. You're still likely to die and go to hell but not tonight."  
  
Dani dragged the guy back, John following him. As they approached Mihai sent two officers to take Andrei off their hands. Dani instructed them to put him in a cell alone. Together they walked over to Mihai to explain.  
  
"Beautiful Dani is on a leash."  
  
Dani looked at him. "I know that didn't come out of your mouth."  
  
Mihai shrugged. "You saw him, Reigert saw him. You didn't chase him until Reigert said it was okay. I watched you. He nodded and you took off like a panther. Beautiful. So it is Interpol or Reigert that has you on a leash, and does your husband know?"  
  
"Why would Interpol have me on a leash?"  
  
"Dani, honestly? You are _rough_ with criminals and some have even given false accusations of abuse against you. Though how it is you abusing them when they sell that filth to children... in any case, if Interpol wants you to work with them, they know everything that was ever said about you. Do you think our captains would fight Interpol? They would tell you to do as you are told so no one even thinks about us."  
  
John smiled and it scared Dani. "Indeed. You are a smart monkey. Interpol has no such leash of my Dani."  
  
Mihai nodded. "And they let married people work together."  
  
"Hell, I said it was a private ceremony, they have no clue!" Dani replied exasperated.  
  
"Of course they do. I informed them myself. Our marriage is registered and will be recognized in other countries. It is however registered until my official use name and not this one. John Reigert is recognized as working for Interpol. I never said I got paid under that name. Although, I really should have that changed."  
  
Mihai winced and closed his eyes. "Special investigator?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Congratulations! Welcome to Bucharest! Still come with us to meet some of Dani's old fellows. I guess I will have to pay Georghe after all."

Dani sighed. "Fine, I'll call you."

John watched as Dani stopped to talk to the coroner. He appeared next to the car which held Lacrima. Opening the door, he moved to sit. He pulled a large silver coin from his pocket and pressed it into Lacrima's hand. "Beautiful Dani is still so... human. He's wrong. You will be coming home tonight."

"REIGERT!"

John got up, closed the door and disappeared.

 

 

 

 

 


	19. Tad   Torchwood    Jack/Ianto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how I'm fixing COE, it's part of my Doctor Who/Torchwood Crossover. I posted part of it on Christmas.
> 
> Basically the Master gets a reboot without the insanity. He's a kid and has been for a long time and now his guardian decided that he should be a child and raised. So they decide that Jack and Ianto are perfect for raising a child.

1/6/18

 

Tad

 

"So, you're Steven? You're Jack's grandson. Hey, you can call me Griffith, I'm his son. Sort of." Griffith looked out at the hall where Jack and Alice were arguing. "Are you okay?"

Steven shrugged. "Mom is angry at him and I don't know why."

Griffith took his hand. "Well it's because of who Jack is. It's hard to explain but I think you'll get it. Jack was born in the 51st century. He became a Time Agent, they were sent to protect the time line. He uhhh... met someone. Two someones. The Doctor and Rose, they traveled through time." He paused to look at Steven who was giving him a blank look. "I'm serious. This is beyond top secret stuff. It's the stuff Torchwood was created to handle."

Griffith held onto Steven's hand even though he was trying to pull away. "Look, just let me finish. Jack, The Doctor, and Rose were traveling and got stuff on a space station. Hmmm do you remember the Daleks, the strange looking things on wheels? A couple years ago?"

Steven stopped trying to move away. He looked scared. "Yeah. Mom... she was so frightened.

"Yeah, they aren't good. Anyways, the Daleks appeared so they were fighting them and a Dalek killed Jack. The Doctor sent Rose home to this time and told her to let the time machine just rust and die, better that than the Daleks get their hand on it. She was so angry but didn't give up. Yeah, they tell you a lot to never give up nowadays. So she didn't. She open a small... _crack_ in the time machine, and the force that drives it entered into her." He held Steven's hand tightly. "Humans... are something special but they weren't designed to do **that.** It took her back to the future when the attack was happening but she decided to bring him back to life and because she's not designed to hold the entirety of time in her, she did it _wrong."_

"Wrong? How can you get that wrong?"

"She brought him back forever. She didn't limit it. So, he was brought back. And when I needed a care taker, my Guardian brought me here. I'm not human, I will live for a very long time. So they wanted someone who could match my life span. But Jack.... he will live on long after we are gone when 'man is but tales written in books by cats'.

"Jack has fallen for people before and he has had kids but he had to leave them because if he didn't, how does he explain he's immortal. If he stays they become angry at him for not changing at all or too slowly for them. So, your mom is angry that Jack didn't stay around when she was younger but he thought it better for her to not draw a large target on her back. All this noise and confusion by two people who actually love each other. What a story, yeah?"

Steven shook his head. "Yeah, but why am I here? I mean, Mom said that she didn't want any of his help."

"She's his _daughter,_ of course he wants to help even if she doesn't want it. But she thinks it's because of you. You see, they figured out how to kill the 456 but it would take a child to do it. You are the only human child they have access too. Jack was originally going to hide you and your mum away but he's now having to decide if he can kill you to save the world. Hush!" Griffith pulled him close. "You **aren't** going to die. I have a plan. Now, Jack is thinking if you are like him, then you can survive. You won't. But I still have a plan. You will be safe. First though, I am going to need your help. It will be scary. It will give you nightmares but it can save you. Alright?"

Steven nodded. "Is that why you keep holding my hand?"

"Yeah, it is. Let's go."

The two boys got off the chairs, awkwardly since Griffith still hadn't released his hand and slipped down the hall and into another room. Griffith led Steven to a console and with quiet words, the boys adjusted it.

"Now, I'm going to stand on the platform. You hit the blue button first, to lock the doors and then the orange to start it up. When I say, hit the red and hide." Griffith dropped his hand and moved to the platform. "Now, Steven. And no matter what, don't let anyone stop you."

Steven hit the blue button and the sounds of magnetic locks came from the two doors. Then the orange button and there was a rising and falling sort of whistle. Griffith paused as if listening and said. "Now."

Steven hit the red button and held it. On the platform Griffith gave a harsh cry and stood even though it appeared to hurt. Soon he started to scream. Steven still held the button. Pounding came from the doors. Still he held the button. Sparks flew from the walls and the machine cut out. A dull snick and the doors opened.

Alice ran to her son while Jack ran to his. He cradled Griffith close to him.

"Steven! Are you okay? Are **you?"** Jack yelled.

Steven pulled out of his mother's arms and ran to Jack. "Yes, is he? He said he would be. He said he's not human."

Alice who followed her son shook her head. "Honey..."

Jack smiled at Steven. "Thank you. You're right, he's not." He pulled his son's shirt up and pressed his hand against the left side of his chest. "Nothing." Then the right side. "A heartbeat."

Clais walked through the door, his face more bestial than usual. "Does he live?"

Jack nodded. "Only one heart beat though."

Clais smiled. "That works." He moved over and placed a patch of brown fabric on the side of the non-beating heart. Ten seconds later, Griffith started to breathe. "See."

Clais turned to Alice and Steven. "Are you alright, young man?"

Alice stared at him then at her father.

"Yes, and is he going to be okay? Are you his Guardian?" Steven asked.

"Yes and Yes." Clais said softly. "I brought him to Jack and Ianto. They would understand him somewhat. Especially considering that Jack was born in the 51st century. They did things there that... were more like what we consider our home."

Alice shook her head. "He is a liar, he was not born in the future!"

Clais shook his head. "You have proof of aliens but doubt in time travel? Please consider the fact that your father right now is cradling a young Time Lord and revise your statement. Jack, are you sure she's your child?"

Jack laughed bitterly, "Yeah, who else would hate me that much. That's fine. We need to get them somewhere safe before the government goes bonkers.

Griffith reached up to pat Jack on the cheek. "Tad. We need Tad."

Jack winced. "Yeah we do, but..."

"I know but we _need_ to get him. He's ours. Please?"

Griffith nodded. "Jack, why don't you give him here and I'll take Steven as well, you help your daughter."

Alice started to object.

"He's meant to take care of children. He won't hurt them. Ever."

"Of course I won't. Besides, the bodies from the Thames House were moved here. Let him see Tad and then we can go. You need to call your team to pick us  up, it won't take long."

Jack nodded and held a hand out to help up Alice. She looked at him before taking it. Silently they walked down the hall and down two flights of stairs to the morgue. Jack walked down the row, seeing who was identified and if Ianto was one of them.

"Sixth down from you, second shelf." Griffith said wearily. Jack looked at him, amazed, and moved to the indicated drawer. "He's my _tad_ , I can always find him. But we can't leave him here, we have to take him."

Alice looked at him. "He's dead though."

Griffith gave her an exasperated look. "Yes. He is. But that's easy to fix. Not here though."

Jack sighed and pulled his beloved's body out of the drawer completely, Clais left the boys with Alice and carefully picked up Ianto. The bodies hadn't even been processed, they were even still clothed. Clais held Ianto's body like a child and together, they all left. Three minutes later Gwen and Rhys pulled up in a white van. Jack said nothing and told them to head to Rhiannon's house.

When they arrived at Rhiannon's house, the party was in full swing. Everyone know that the 456 were gone and Iris's eye stream has brought down the government. So Rhiannon had brought the children back and things were going better.

Clais enters the house, cradling Ianto's body.

Rhiannon gives out a soft cry. "Oh, Ianto. Why'd you bring him here?"

Johnny, her husband,  just stared at them.

Griffith looks at them tiredly, "Can you clear off the dining table?"

Clais trades a look with them and clears his throat. "Dining table?"

Jack shrugs and walks over, tipping the table until everything falls to the side. "Good?"

Clais smiles, "Yes. Do you remember the first day, you three met? Griffith had a present for you. Well for his Tad, but it was also for you." Clais places the body on the table and pulls out a thin gold chain that held a locket. "He told his Tad to never take it off."

Griffith sighs. "Just stay back. Clais, I can't open it. Nor can you. Steven, I need you to do it. Please, it will want to seek me or him or Jack and we can't touch it because of that. I need you to open the locket. Please?"

Alice shakes her head. Rhys nods and picks up Steven and heads to the table. Gwen stops Alice from interfering and the children fell silent, some of the neighbors who came in also watched.

"Well kid, you open it and I pull you back, real fast. Got it?" Rhys asked softly.

"Yes,sir."

"Go ahead."

Steven's hands grasped it and he pulled, hard until it opened. Rhys pulled him back and hustled towards the others.

A golden light of a thousand motes swirled over Ianto's chest before entering his nose and mouth. His chest _rose._ And fell. And rose. And fell. And rose. And his eyes opened.

"Oi, my head."

Jack stared at his lover and stepped forward.

"Jack? Oh! Jack, the gas." Ianto tried to move.

Jack lunged at him, holding him tight. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I love you and you are **never** to die again, do you hear me!"

Ianto looked confused and Griffith stepped forward. "Jack, move back."

Jack looked at their son and smiled. "Fine, you get to cuddle with your Tad and later, we'll... do something."

"Yes, Papa but first..." Griffith started to glow the same as the light before and he brought the empty locket to his lips and breathed out the same light until the locket shimmered like a star. He closed the locket. "My energy is still healing the brain injury that I received from the machine. It was calibrated for a human child. Sorry Steven, I had to copy your brain waves, sort of. I really shouldn't have violated your mind, it can be a bit dangerous but I thought it would be better if I copied your engrams enough to mimic a human child's brain long enough to destroy the 456.

"Between forcing my brain to mimic your and running all that energy through it and transmitting the squeal... there was a lot of damage. Being a Time Lord, I have regeneration energy that helps to heal major injuries but if I opened that locket, it would have drifted towards me to fix me or Clais to fix him. Jack attracts time energy and I thought that since you are part of Jack, the locket would let you open it. It did... I'm going to have to do something about that. It shouldn't let anyone but a direct descendant who has more than 45% DNA of an authorized user, open it. Still, I got my Tad back. Thanks!" Griffith lay his head on Ianto's chest. Ianto looked at him for a moment before pressing a firm kiss to his son's head and he looked at his lover. Maybe it was time to do something about that. He held out his hand and Jack moved back, to hold his family.

Rhiannon just stared, "What are ya talking about? And you were dead?!"

Rhys shrugged. "He got better?"


	20. Belief - Blake's 7  Avon/Vila, Avon/OC, Vila/OC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay this a scene from my story Beyond 7. Takes place during a party and part of it takes place after the party. 
> 
> It deals mostly with Vila's doubts and the nature of Zethyr.

1/7/18

 

The Party

 

The party was full of people, many in formal clothes. Tekerra and Molla had headed over to the other young men and women without a thought while Vila tried to hug the wall. Zethyr looked at him, softly and with... something before walking over and taking his arm.

"Come," Zethyr led them over to a group of people. "This is who I was talking about. Davi, my own surprise from my Alpha. He's a gem really. A bit quiet and a bit... unnoticeable until he asserts himself and then he is a wonder. He is so bright that you can be blinded. His beauty... my Alpha chose well.,"

Vila flushed. "I'm not really all that much."

"Oh but you are. I have my own wager with my workgroup. I say you will reach Beta level, plus or minus five points. There is some overlap but others have placed their bets on you succeeding."

"You truly believe that of this one?" A man asked.

"My dear Arliss, how can I not? He has a brilliant mind. It happens with some free-births."

"So Davi, were you surprised when you met our favorite programmer?"

Vila shook his head. "Not really. I mean, Ralle doesn't speak much, there's something about silence, you know. But when I met Bo, it was ... he just welcomed me. He was all strict business like before then when we got home, he smiled at me."

Zethyr turned to him and hugged his arm gently. "I have missed him. You have shown him love. He loves you, how could I not?"

"Yeah, that's an Alpha/Beta thing. Not with us. It's different. Most times people don't marry or even fall in love. It's more about can you deal with this person, can they support you. My parents weren't married. I never met my dad, I have his information and the center said that he wouldn't mind speaking with his kids but it was just me and mom and then my sisters. I don't get it."

Several people seemed confused and outright shocked. Vila guessed no one ever told them things like that.

Arliss sighed. "I see... so it is different at different castes."

Vila shrugged. "Yeah, we don't have the time to worry about what types of love or anything agape or philia. There's sex, there's love, and there's able to put up with. That's all."

"Then for your sake, I'm glad they found you. I'm glad they are sharing with you. For you, may you never lack love or home again." Arliss smiled. "Congratulations on your bonding and hopefully you will pass your test. If Boreas has faith in you, then I believe you can do it."

Several people in the group murmured agreement.

Zethyr turned back to them. "Oh, I have faith in him. I would never not. Please excuse us, Ralle awaits." He led them away, once more holding Vila close. "You did well. They never hear that kind of stuff. Maybe, just maybe, one or two of them will pay more attention and can help other Deltas and Gammas."

Vila nodded and let Zethyr walk them over to Avon. As they approached Avon, they saw him with his customary blank look. Someone said something and he looked up. A quick flash crossed his eyes. A look of... appreciation. Vila smiled.

 


	21. Love  - Prophecy 4 John Reigert/Dani Simonescu and Prophecy Lucifer/Thomas Dagget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is mainly from The Prophecy but John does appear and mention Dani, whom I think John is obsessive over. SERIOUSLY! Basically this particular story is whether or not John Loves Dani. John asks Lucifer for help.
> 
> BTW, my John muse has been bending my ear about Dani, Dani, Dani. For the next 4 days, it will be constantly prophecy. I think I will finally have enough to build a 2 to 3 chapter story after this. All told, all my Prophecy 4 stuff comes to over 10K words.

1/8/18 - 1/9/18

 

Love

 

Lucifer felt it the moment there was another presence. He was sitting on a bench at the park while Thomas and their child, Simone, ran about. Above him from a tree a voice came.

"So do you love him?"

"We are angels, fallen but still angels. Are not angels love?"

"Only if you listen to those strange new age monkeys." The speaker dropped from the tree and perched perfectly balanced on the back of the bench.

Thomas looked up and saw the fallen angel on the bench. He leaned down and whispered something into the girl's ear and she ran off to play with the other children on the playground that was in sight. Thomas walked over to where his husband, and more than that which could be conveyed, sat and smiled at the visitor.

"What is it with you guys being incapable of sitting down? Every time, you perch on things like some kind of human bird."

Lucifer gave Thomas a look. "Not human."

"Fine, an _anthropomorphic bird._ You aren't human but you are human shaped."

The visitor tilted his head to the side. "Not really. We were first. We were always first. You are angel shaped monkeys."

Thomas sighed. "What is it with your group calling us 'monkeys'. We aren't you know. We diverged from old world apes about fifteen million years ago."

"So about a quarter hour ago." The visitor said, his black eyes staring.

Thomas sigh and dropped to the bench. "Fine. So, what do I call you?"

He paused. "For now, John Reigert."

Lucifer smirked. "Such a monkey name."

"I'm working with them at the moment. So many crossbreeds. Ran into a Nephilim. She is the holder of the Lexicon."

Lucifer turned towards 'John'. "It has surfaced?"

"Yes. And the situation has been... _thrilling._ A boy betrayed his family to the Securitate of Romania, the girl was taken and adopted out. He became a mostly corrupt cop taking out his frustrations on criminals. She heard voices. Eventually, she came home. She came home and everything started. Belial hunted her. And she fled to a very special place to me. The home where it all ended, a place soaked in blood and misery and cruelty. The tortures, the screams are embedded in the walls. Truly a hell on earth and thus, Mine."

"You are here so I assume that Belial failed." Lucifer smiled.

Thomas shuddered, it reminded him of the smile when Lucifer offered him a piece of Gabriel's heart. He always wondered what would have happened if he had accepted it. Would it have changed him? Would Lucifer still want him. They wouldn't have had the life they have now. He turned back to find both angels staring at him with totally black eyes.

John turned to Lucifer. "You killed Gabriel? Was it fun?"

Lucifer laughed, blades in his voice. "Yes and yes, but eventually I kicked him out, made him mortal and got rid of him. He was truly annoying. Kept trying to manage Hell."

"Ahhh... and how did that happen?"

"He tried to bring the Apopcalyse early, wanted to make Hell on Earth."

John's eyes, despite not changing color, seemed furious. He turned to Thomas, "That is one hell to many. It is one thing to have a property ceded to hell. Did you help Lucifer destroy him?"

Thomas nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I did."

"You should have taken the heart."

Lucifer sighed. "He is human after all."

"Yes. And that is why I need to speak to you. Why a human?"

Lucifer stared at Thomas for a moment.

"Lucifer said that angels hate human because they still have the love of God and Free Will. That despite free will means that humans can and have abandoned God, he still loves them. When Angels turned against God, he threw them out. Why should we get forgiven when you are his first born. He also said that Hell is not lakes of fire but being separated from the love and the word of God. It's like a howling wind inside of you, screaming in the dark. It's lonely and unforgiving.

"I don't want him to lonely. I forgave him everything he had done to me. If he is going to be a cold void then I will be there with him. If he is going to have to spend eternity listening to the howling void, then so will I. I can not guarantee that I can stand it or that I won't hate it. I will do it because I love him and I won't hate him.

"Love is Patient, Love is Kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered,, it keeps no record of wrongs. It always protects, always trust, always hopes, always perseveres."

"Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth." John returns.

"I didn't forget that line. I was almost a priest. I only need the confirmation but as I knelt, I had a vision of the war in heaven and I could not take my vows. I do not know if I had that vision so that I would be in the right place to help defeat Gabriel. Was that the plan? I decided I didn't care. Yes, you both do evil. I do not rejoice in evil. I hope I never rejoice in it nor be a party to any great evil but I do rejoice in Lucifer's presence. I know the _truth_ of the war and I know the _truth_ of him. I know that what he does in beyond my comprehension in some ways but in others, I can see exactly how cruel and evil he can be. I accept that of him. I do not get so easily angered by that. I do not keep a record of the wrongs he has done, that is on him. I will _always_ try to protect him. I decided that I must trust him. I will never stop hoping that God will relent and welcome you all back, until then I do not wish to go to heaven. I will never stop trying, if I have annoy God every minute of every day, so be it. You **will** be forgiven, he **will** welcome you back. I will accept nothing else. Until then, my place is by Lucifer's side. Here _and_ in Hell."

Lucifer smiled. "He is a human." As if that explained everything and it may have.

"Yes. I have a human as well. It is strange. He is aggressive, rude, demanding. I have to lead him along like a duckling from time to time. He tried to kill himself and I did not let him. Even in my very own piece of Hell that I spoke of, where I have all control, there was something. Belial _tried_ to possess him. Belial could not. Belial was forced out."

Lucifer nodded. "So this human is yours."

John cocked his head like the bird he resembled on his perch. "Mine?"

"It is your domain, this place?"

"A house, yes it is. They did everything in my name, though they knew it not."

"Good, so that house is your domain and Belial had no dominion. Possession doesn't require dominion but possession does require vacancy. It requires that the person or thing is not owned by another divine being. That means this man is yours. Humans can not be owned by us, no more than they can be owned by God. Unless they give themselves, body and soul to us. He may not realize it but he has. As long as he is willing to be yours, he can not be possess or killed by any other divine being. Including Death or God."

John smiled. "My Dani."

John nodded. "So love?"

Lucifer spread his hands. "The howling dark is not so loud. When he was around, it was bearable. When he gave his body, heart, mind and soul to me, it was quieter. His love, deep love, silences it a bit. And I will take it."

"My Dani does so as well."

"Then you have your answer."

"Yes. Lucifer. Thomas."

"Wait." Thomas said before John could leave. "You can't just tell him he's yours and expect him to fall in line. Practically every angel I met seemed to think because they said it is so, it will be so. Maybe that's how it worked in the dawn of creation but it doesn't work now.

"As strange as this is to say, you will have to woo him. He has to realize that he is yours just as I did with Lucifer. Lucifer was patient. He sat outside the walls until he knew I was ready to talk to him. He waited, sometimes talked to me, until I was ready to speak to him. He only threatened me once and even then it was a weak one. He waited until I was ready to give myself completely and totally to him. Once I was, then he demanded immediate vows before we removed ourselves from where I was.

"He knew that he could scare me off and so he did his best not too. This Dani, you said he betrayed his family and attacked criminals. Probably trying to buy his way into heaven. He participated with the regime, turned in his parents, they died and now he feels that he has to make it up. We see it a lot in the precincts. So it's not unusual. He helped you defeat Belial, that's a good thing, is it enough to get him into heaven? No. Because he has to ask for forgiveness and accept it. That's how it works.

"So get him to admit he is in love with you before he realizes that. You will have to be patient. You will have to let him get used to you. You can't kill him. If you do kill around him, do so to really violent criminals. Explain their sins. Get him to realize that there was a reason behind it. Be patient. It took Lucifer almost a year and a half. This Dani has seen you at your demonic best. You need to show him your worst but in a measured manner. Let him get used to every bit of evil you do so he can accept it. We can accept much more of anything, in smaller doses than larger ones."

John nodded shortly and leapt up into the tree, soon a flock of ravens took flight.

"Do you all do ravens?"

Lucifer stared at him, black receding from his eyes. "No. But we are of the same type. You have just told a fallen angel how to claim a human soul even though you say that you do not rejoice in evil."

Thomas sighed. "I don't, Lucifer. I'm not doing so now either. I am _helping_ John. You said the howling and screaming were quieter. You like that. I want him to have that as well. Fallen angels don't really share but the spouses of fallen angels can and probably will. Tell me. I have given my soul unto you. You have the absolute right over me, yet have you done evil to me? No. I don't think John will either. When I gave my soul to you, did I give my entire soul or do we share it? If we share it then can you not repent and ask God for forgiveness, if you can, then he can not deny you entrance to heaven. If you have my entire soul, then again. Forgiveness, heaven. In any case, my only wish is to be with you. Just you, Lucifer.

"Here's another quote for you." Thomas leaned closer, his lips brushing against Lucifer's ear with every soft spoken word. "Let me not to the marriage of true mind admit impediments. Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds, or bends with the remover to remove: Oh no; it is an ever-fixed mark, that looks on tempests , and is never shaken. It is the star to every wandering bark, whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken. Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lip and cheeks withing he bending sickle's compass com; Love alter not with his brief hours and weeks, but bears it out even to the edge of doom. If this be error and upon me proved, I never writ, nor no man ever loved.

"I will grow old, Lucifer. I will die in my own time. I will not alter you for one moment. If you alter it is because you wish to and I will change with you, so to keep every piece of me, aligned with you. Even though the winds may howl and scream and many would condemn or harm me, I will not change that. No matter how long. I know, 'humans!'. You do not have much faith in our words but I will tell you this, you have my soul. Do you feel it? Tell me if I lie or am deluding myself?"

Thomas turned to stare at Lucifer who brought up his hand, the back facing towards Thomas. He caressed Thomas's face, nails gliding softly. "No. Your soul rings with it as truth."

"Do souls change?"

"No."

"Then understand no matter how angry I get or how I rant or even what I say, my soul is yours. Everything is yours, Lucifer. Everything."

"Call our daughter. We will drop her off at her friend's and I will take you home and demand everything from you." Lucifer said with a bit of red in his eyes. Thomas never knew they had more than one color.

 

 

 


	22. Acceptance     Prophecy 4 - John Reigert/Dani Simonescu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, hopefully this is the last Dani/John but I can't promise. I do think there is enough to actually do a 2-3 chapter fic now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is offended by my depiction of the environment of Romania, I do apologize. Please understand that I never went to Romania in the early 90's. I was still in high school. However, I would think after the collapse of the government in 1989 via a violent revolution after years of communist mismanagement and oppressive policies while seeking stabilization, not to mention the devaluation of Romanian currency to the point that in September of '03 a euro was equal to 40 THOUSAND leu and from January to July of '05 it was the least valued currency in the world; with all that it would appear to me, the economy crashed and things suffered. 
> 
> Just my take on the inevitable consequences of the destruction of a power base during a revolution. Were they right to rebel? In my opinion for what it's worth, yes but that doesn't mean they can escape the consequences for creating a political, economic and cultural void.
> 
> I think it would be hard recovering from that. More notes below. 
> 
>  
> 
> For my purposes:  
> Romania revolted in 1989, when he was 27  
> Dani betrayed his family in 1969 at age 7, four years after Nicolae Ceaușescu came to power.  
> Takes place in 1994, Dani is 32. Born in 1962

1/10/18

 

 

Acceptance

 

“What the hell is wrong with you, Reigert?”

John turned his head and looked at Dani. “What do you mean?”

“You haven’t said anything in almost an hour. Just stared out the window.” Dani pointed out, frustrated.

“I am amazed at all the evil you have in this country. Do you know why the country house is mine?”

“Because of the evil performed there, you told thet several times.”

“Testy are you?” John stared at him. “You are deliberately trying to be stupid. Yes, because of the type of evil that happened there. There is a man in California, America. He moved from New York to live with Lucifer, whom many call Satan. Lucifer is actually the Fallen One in charge of Light and Dark. He can illuminate or hide anything. He is a Satan. I too am one. My dominion has very little to do with hiding the truth. My dominion has to do with human sacrifice.

“It’s an extremely variable dominion. After all, the people who died in that house, were sacrificed to me. Every day, on these streets, people sacrifice themselves and others to me. Every drug pushed is a small sacrifice to me. For those who sacrifice others, damn themselves. While those who sacrifice themselves, damn themselves. These sacrifices build up into enormous power. That is my dominion.

“Belial, their dominion are the worthless, those who have no values, worth or morality.”

Dani thought about it and frowned. “By not caring, by being worthless and immoral, they sacrifice others to you. That’s why Belial had no power there. They were subordinate to you.”

“See… you can think.” John retorted before staring out the window. “When I see all these performing apes… I see the sacrifices. Like that one.”

He pointed at a man, absolutely normal. Bundled up against the cold, hat pulled down, strong. Dani glanced at him.

“Okay,”

“That one beats his wife and child. He enjoys it. He commands their every move. He locks them up when he goes out drinking. Right now, they are locked in separate rooms with a bottle of water each and no recourse to sanitation except a bucket. He hasn’t fed them since Monday. He locked them up Wednesday. He’s been drinking since then. They will probably die before the night is over. The child isn’t mine, but he is. His wife is. She never protected her child. She was willing to sacrifice his life for her safety.”

Dani slammed on the brakes. “Wait. WHAT?! You know this, for a fact?”

“It’s my dominion, Dani.”

“Ch- HELL! Do you know where he lives?”

Horns sounded behind him. Frustrated Dani turned on his siren.

John stared at him. “Do you want to save them?”

“Of course I do!”

“Go straight.”

Dani started forward, eyes darting to John who stared ahead.

“Three more blocks and turn right.”

“He was heading away from this place.”

“No, he was heading away from the bar we passed a few blocks ago. Turn here.” He barely shifted as Dani took the turn sharply. “He has no intention to go back until he runs out of money. He has quite a bit. She apparently is a quite a popular whore.” He turned to look at Dani. “You truly do care, don’t you?”

“Of course I do! Do you still judge me by what I did when I was a kid? Do you think I never grew up? I’m not without a soul, Christ, John!”

“Left. No, you do have a soul but you still loathe so many people. People you wouldn’t mind if they died. Right.”

“Yeah, people who interfere in us clearning up our mistakes, yeah I have a problem with them and if they got out of here, we might actually fix some things we did wrong.”

“Stop.”

Dani hit the brakes and looked at the buildings.

“The one of the right, 49. Apartment 3A. But before you go in, and they will live at least another hour, how are you going to explain how you found them out.”

Dani sighed, hands holding the wheel so hard it squeaked. “I’ll tell them I got a tip off the street. That they didn’t care about the woman but the child was innocent. It’s not completely normal but it’s not unusual. They tells us these things and walk away so no one can track it back to them.

“Very well. You can rescue the child. The woman is mine.”

Dani turned to him. “No.”

“She already is mine. All I want you to do is a simple thing, nothing worth troubling your mind with. She will die tonight and you don’t tell the hospital, they won't save her. I’ll give you the child and the father. But she dies tonight.”

“John… I…”

“No sin for you, to you alone, I do not lie. She is already dying. If you tell them anything, if you tell them that she might die, they might actually waste medicine to try to keep her alive. Just don’t stop it. She isn’t an innocent. She didn’t want the child. They were waiting until he was ten to pimp him out. His father, if that man is his father, will only be upset because he isn’t making money of the child. He’s honestly considering if he has to wait until the child is ten. Only thing is there are very few child rapists around who want someone younger. Catch him, save the child. But she goes tonight.”

Dani closed his eyes, head resting against the wheel. “You’re asking me to kill her.”

“No, just don’t interfere with my taking her soul. She is destined to die tonight and she is damned. If she doesn’t, someone else will. Death does not like to be denied. Especially since there is a soul dear to me that it is not allowed to collect until I decide it is so. The child is closest, do you wish to risk him?”

Dani shook his head. “ _Fine_. Can we go now.”

John exited the car and walked around to Dani’s window. His eyes turned black, “Have I ever lied to you? Often, I didn’t tell you everything but have I lied?”

Dani shook his head.

“No sin is attached to you because of you letting her die. None. You can’t stop it. She will die.”

“Yeah, come on.” Dani tried to open the door but John was immovable.

“Dani… Dani, trust me.”

Dani looked at him. “Okay, John. I’ll trust you.”

“Good, Dani.”

Dani finally was able to open the door and as he got out, he looked at John. “Why is every time you say my name, I head ‘my’ before it?”

“Because you _are_ my Dani. You trust me. You love me. That grants me something of you. I can hear you; I will always be able to hear you now.”

Dani looked at him. "So... always?"

"Yes, and my Dani, I am a fallen angel, remember that. I don't share and no one has dominion over you."

"Except you."

"You _are_ mine. Do we really need to belabor that point. You are acting like any other stupid monkey. If you want to save the child, I suggest you go now."

Dani sighed and raised one eyebrow. "It would work better if you would move."

"All you needed to do was ask." John moved back.

Dani stepped out and headed up the stairs. The door leading to the foyer was open. Checking the apartment list inside, he got the number of the maintenance man and walked to his door. Pounding on the door, he held up his badge. "Politzia, open the door!"

A scrawny man opened the door and peered out from behind the chain. Dani held up the badge and looked at the man. He opened the door and let them in slowly.

"Get your keys, we need to get in an apartment."

The man stared at him.

"Get your keys! 3A!"

John watched as the man rushed to a table and grabbed the keys. He led them to the door and Dani nodded. He opened the door and would have run except John stood behind him. Boxed in, he whimpered and waited as the cop entered into the apartment.

"Shall we enter?"

The apartment manager entered the apartment. It was rather dingy. Food sat on plates at the table. Rotting after two and half days left out in a hot apartment. The smell made Dani frown, covering his nose. He walked across the main room and stopped in front of one door. He looked at John who gave him a small nod. Dani knocked on the door.

"Politzia!" There was no answer. He tried to open the door and then remembered what John said. He looked down at the door. It was a simple push lock with no way to open from the other side. From the outside however... Of course, that may be because whenever that evil bastard was hungover or drunk it would be easier than finding a key. Shaking his head, he opened the door and the foul smell of human waste wafted out. There was no bed, only a blanket, a bucket and a small bottle of water. Glancing at the window, it was nailed shut. The woman, small boned lay naked on the floor, bruises in different colors mottling her body. If this is what she looked like, what did the child look like?

Dani moved over to her to check her for a pulse, like John said, she was alive. For how much longer, he had no clue. He turned to the manager, "Call an ambulance. NOW!" He ordered as the man stared in shock, he ran off hopefully to do as Dani ordered.

"He isn't as shocked as he seems. He has had her in return for rent several times. He was promised the virginity of the boy."

Dani let his head drop. "Are you trying to get me to hate people here even more? Does that give you some kind of perverse pleasure?"

Dani got up and left the room, he looked around until he saw another door. Walking over, he noticed it didn't have a lock. Inside was a larger bedroom. A big bed with sheets and pillow. An air conditioner was anchored in one of the two windows. Curtains on both windows. A fan in the ceiling. A tv on a chest of drawers. He knew it was the bastards'. Sighing, he looked for another door. There was one that looked like it led to a closet of some sort, but there was another lock like the one on the woman's room. He knew then that the boy was in there. He walked over and unlocked it. A boy about seven lay on the floor, tears and fear in his eyes. He started in fright. Dani sat down and held out his badge.

"My name is Dani. I am a police officer. I have sent someone to call an ambulance for you. That man will not touch you again."

John stood behind Dani. He looked at the boy and knew exactly what to say. "He can not sell you. Dani will make sure you never have to suck another withered penis again. In fact, once he goes to jail, your _parent_ will likely suffer the same fate as he told you. At least ten or twelve times before he is allowed to die. I promise you and Dani will tell you that I never lie."

Dani smiled a twisted smile. "Oh yes, he never lies. He's not a good man but he's never was. He has no problem telling people exactly what he was going to do to you just so that they will harm him. He believes in revenge. Just don't tell anyone what he's going to do, okay?"

The boy nodded and tried to stand. Dani lurched forward. "Don't. If it's okay, I'll pick you up." A siren pierced the air. Apparently, the manager had done was he had ordered. Likely because the man didn't want anyone to know what he was up to. Dani moved to pick up the child, holding him close. The idea that anyone would sacrifice this child for their own sake. Yes, this country was recovering. Yes, there were problems, but those are problems adults should face. Children shouldn't.

The medics came in and Dani walked over to them and handed them the child. "Dani Simionesu, I will check on the child later."

The medics nodded and one took the child out to the ambulance while another checked the woman. He lifted a radio and they could hear him call another ambulance for the woman. Outside they were treating the boy with small sips of water and ice.

Dani turned to his John, "Tonight for the woman?"

"Yes."

"Good."

 

* * *

 

 

The nurse checked the woman, who was apparently named Magda, the boy didn't know their last name. Never been to school, apparently, some of the tests on the boy proved that she had done things to the child that no mother should. It was a wonder that they should waste money on her. Medicine that could serve a useful purpose. Sighing, she finished her notes and returned to the desk. She didn't notice the man behind her.

He turned into Magda's room and stared at her. After the afternoon at the apartment, he could feel Dani's relief that she would die and go home with him. Patience was key according to Dagget and his patience seemed to be working. Already Dani was starting to accept and not argue with his work. Lucifer said it would be worth it and his fellow prince tended not to lie. Especially when he knew the truth would be more demanding, harder to deal with. Yet sacrifice was his dominion and if it would benefit him, he could sacrifice some time. A human lifetime passed in a blink. He paused at the end of her bed and looked at her. He would have to remind his legion to punish her with extreme torture, if only to please Dani.

He stepped up to her and pressed a 5 bani coin to her forehead. As cheap as she had made her soul, it might actually pay her fare. The machines beeped a few times and then gave off a long drone. John leapt to the top of a cabinet as he waited. Three minutes later, the doctor came and shrugged. The coin on the woman's head was noticed, picked up and tossed in the trash. From below the bed, small creatures, scaled and clawed came out. They crept over the sides of the bed and touched her with their claw tips. A wisp of something came from her and it screamed as it sank into the earth.

Next morning, after Dani called the hospital to see about the child, whom they said was recovering. The boy would have to stay for a week then would be released to his aunt, who had already come to see him. The aunt had a steady job and a child or her own, she was willing to take him in. The woman, known as Magda died and her sister didn't even want the body. She signed paperwork for organ donation and donated what was left to science.

Dani called in to tell the desk sergeant that he would be late. At the end of the street, he headed left instead of right. He had to stop at the bank. When he left, he had changed some money into coins.

 

* * *

 

 

Dani entered the bank and headed for a teller. This early the bank was pretty empty, even though they still had three armed security officers. He walked up to the teller and handed her a withdrawal slip, he had filled out late last night. Glancing at her name tag, he looked up at her with his most polite smile.

"Good morning, Oana. I need to withdraw some money but I need it in a specific way. I need coins. Seventy five1 leu. Eighty five 5 lei. One hundred 10 lei. Please."

Oana looked at the slip and entered the account number. She smiled back. "That's doable. I need to get the change out the back, can Isee you ID?

Dani pulled out his badge and license.

She compared them and got up to get the money. Soon she returned. After counting out the money, she placed them in separate envelopes and wished him a good day. Smiling to himself, he headed to his car and then a store. He had seen something that he wanted to get John. Entering the store he found what he was looking for and purchased it. In the car, he loaded his present for John and headed off to work. He knew John would eventually show up.

 

* * *

 

 

 John entered the police station, he had been here often enough that no one looked at him when he came in anymore. A frightening complacency. He sat at Dani's desk and waited. After fifteen minutes passed, the Captain came by and stopped next to him.

"Reigert, Dani is going to be late. I however have questions for you. Come along." He headed towards an office under the stairs. John followed silently. Once they were in the office and the door closwed. The captain sat down and motioned him to as well. John lowered the blinds and took a familiar perch on the back of the chair. "Questions?"

"Yeah, we have two decapitated people. Is that any of your folk?"

"No... angels tend to pull out hearts. If they are powerful enough you want to destroy the eyes and then pull out the heart. It's quite a delicacy and it renders the body unusable by any other. If you ever have a body with the heart missing and containing both sex organs, burn it immediately. As long as the body is unburnt, any angel can come and retrieve information from it. Whether that angel will allow any human around to live... that is up to them. Oh, and it's not just Fallen Angels who kill humans. You are all specks to us. Fallen and otherwise. Your deaths are unimportant to us."

"What about Dani?"

"What about him?"

"His death isn't unimportant to _you._ You are here every day, and don't give me this nonsense about you being part of Interpol. I doubt they even know you. You are interested in Dani. For some reason or another you are interested in him. After yesterday, with the child, I knew. No matter what he said about an anonymous tip from someone on the street, that doesn't happen too often. He was lying to me. Lying to me for you. You told him. I don't know if you are a Fallen Angel or not, but I do know he was protecting you.

"I saw you rip out that man's heart. I saw that **thing** that came out of him. It took me a while to put it together but why Dani? I actually like him and he does a good job. I don't want to lose one of my best detectives, so why Dani?"

"Do you know Dani's history?"

"He has a Securitate record, I even know what's in it. They wanted me to watch him. If anything, he's more dedicated than most. His own..." the captain's mouth twisted into a smirk, "demons. In any case, I am not interested in losing Dani."

"Nor am I." John replied, his head tilted slightly. "Dani is... unique in a way. I have only seen one other like him. My brother found a man like Dani, one who accepted his nature. Dani is learning to accept mine. Angels tend to despise humans but every so often there is one of you that we wish to own, possess but not bodily possession, that we are jealous over. Dani is mine. And as such anyone who interferes is someone that I will destroy.

"I don't care how high up they are. You have yourself protected Dani, especially when they questioned him about the case. As long as you continue to do so, you have some semblance of worth to me. Dani is almost here. I am a part of Interpol though." John leapt to the floor and exited the office. When Dani came in, he was sitting at the desk.

Captain Dragomir sighed and picked up the phone. The idea of that... person being part of Interpol was amazing, yet they were asking questions and he needed answers. Pulling out a directory for international numbers, he dialed the closest Interpol office. Explaining what he wanted, he was directed to the office of internal security. He explained what he was looking for and sent them an email with the picture of the person he was requesting information about. The line was quiet for about two minutes until the person he was talking to came back and told him that they had to send him to someone else.

The next minute a smooth voice comes on the line.

"Antonio Byerly and you are?"

"Captain Dragomir from Precinct 256. I have an officer here working with someone who claims to be Interpol. I am just checking up on him."

"Yes, Lillian did send me the photo. This is important Captain. The man who's photo you have sent, does indeed work for Interpol. He is a special investigator, specializing in cults and terrorism. I can send you a file, but it would not be his entire file. The name he is using now, is a protective measure. So the file I would send you would be the Reigert file, not his real file. You called us, we didn't call you, so you know who you are talking to. How exactly is he working with your officer?"

"Rides with him, they often go to odd scenes and he watches Simionescu work, or if he believes it to be the work of someone he's following, he will investigate a body."

"Good. Do understand, that he is not allowed to arrest any individuals in your country. That is not how we work and while he may speak with them, he will be going through you. His job is not a country but international enforcement. If the Cult of Belial wasn't international, he wouldn't be there. Hopefully, Reigert can find something to add to the case. Do you still want the file?"

Dragomir thought for a while. "Yes, my superiors are questioning his reason for being here and I would like to have something to satisfy them. Thank you."

"Not a problem, we are here to make your job easier. The file should be couriered to you by tomorrow. Have a good day, Captain."

"And to you, Mr. Byerly."

Dragomir hung up. He wondered, especially considering what this 'John' was, if he was capable of making Interpol believe he worked there. As long as his superiors are happy, does he care?

Dani sat at his desk, on the phone. John turned to face the captain. His eyes were black.

 

 


	23. Toujours Pur - HP - Sirius Black/Remus Lupin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius' therapy is helping. He is growing up. He finally understands the true meaning behind Toujours Pur and schools his family on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's amazing how this flowed. Over 1,600 words. I was doing my challenge for today and I started at 10:51 and got done with this section at 11:22. So 31 minutes for 16,000+ words.
> 
> Enjoy!

1/11/18

 

Toujours Pur

  
  
Sirius stood in the upstairs hallway, looking at the Hall where his mother's picture had been placed. He remembered her previous portrait, every time he got close, she yelled and wailed about his failure, about how he betrayed their family. Yet he had to deal with her. The Light who were supposedly so good has betrayed him. They didn't even ask if he could be innocent, his name worked against him. They too had fell prey to Dark is Evil but it wasn't and he was, always had been and always will be a Green Wizard. He would not turn his back on that again. Toujours Pur. Forever Pure. It didn't apply to blood status, even though that's what it came to mean. It meant to stick to your ideals, to remain pure in thought and deed. To accept yourself and be true yourself. His mother got it wrong. In her fear of the loss of their culture, she had allowed fear to control her and that made her angry. She took that anger out on every one. She lost her purity. She lost her direction. If she had stepped back, decided that she should remain pure to her purpose of promoting the beauty and nature of the traditions. Not pureblood traditions, wizarding traditions, then maybe Dumbledore couldn't have taken Hogwarts down a primrose path to forgetting their culture. After learning what Voldemort had started out believe, he couldn't disagree with him, when he had gone insane and turned to destroying a part of their culture, that is when he  needed to be stopped. We do not cower in fear of one another. We serve our lords out of joy and loyalty. And now, he would not cower in fear of Walburga Black.   
  
He had retrieved another portrait from the Gringotts Vault. He should have known that she had backup in place. Her paranoia wouldn't have let her do anything else. His therapist on hearing this wanted him to confront her, said it was vital to his healing. He had it moved to the Portrait Hall and commanded the house elves not to move her, even if she demanded it.   
  
A board creaked behind him. He knew who was there.   
  
"So, you are going to do as Eos suggested? You don't have to."  
  
"Yes, I do. I can't let her control me anymore. If I do run away, then I have failed to hold to the spirit of the motto of our Family. Toujours Pur. We remain pure to our society, to our family, to our people. It never meant blood status, it meant our spirits and she needs to hear that and I need to face her."  
  
"Do you want me to come with you?" Remus offered, gliding the back of his hand along Sirius' cheek?  
  
"Do you remember what you did to the last one?" Sirius laughed.  
  
"No, but it's not close to the moon?" Remus shrugged. "I support you no matter what you choose.  
  
"I'm going in. I'd appreciate it if you had my back."  
  
"I always will. Remember, I am your consort. I was not pure before. I doubt you and our bond. I will not do so again. I will not doubt my wolf. I will not doubt my nature. I will be a Black to be proud of. Toujours Pur."  
  
"Then let's go." Sirius nodded before opening the door of the Portrait Hall. The Hall was wizard space. Much larger than it seemed. Portraits of various sizes were placed haphazardly along to the wall. Each one separate and not covering each other despite the seeming disorganization of the placements. The house elves would move the pictures at the direction of their inhabitants but they could not be removed from the hall. Sirius walked down to about mid hall and pulled back thick black silk curtains and raised his wand. it wasn't the same as his old one but it was a good wand. He pressed the tip against the frame and whispered the wakening spell.   
  
Walburga Black Black opened her eyes and upon seeing the son she considered to be a failure, she opened her mouth to **scream.**  
  
 **"QUIET!** I am Lord Black and you will not speak to me in that tone. You should know that my consort ripped your other portrait off the wall in the entryway. I did not disapprove of it." The other portraits started to fill, staring at the angry wizard. "I am Lord Black and I am here to tell you that you are a disgrace to the Black Family. You forgot the motto of our family. _Toujours Pur_. It never meant _pure_ blood. It meant **pure** spirit. To be true to yourself. **Pure** Loyalty to our world and customs. **Pure** Culture. We were never meant to exclude the Muggleborns, we were to bring them in. We were to teach them our ways, our beliefs, our culture. They would bring in new blood and new talents and especially new knowledge and we gave them our culture, we would give them a home. We failed in that. **You** _failed_ in that. You did not want to share. Imagine instead if we didn't drive them out, what we could have gotten from them.   
  
"In 1969, Muggles went to the moon, and a leader of the nation that went to the moon, America, said, 'We choose to go to the Moon! ...We choose to go to the Moon in this decade and do the other things, not because they are easy, but because they are hard; because that goal will serve to organize and measure the best of our energies and skills, because that challenge is one that we are willing to accept, one we are unwilling to postpone, and one we intend to win...'. And that is what we wizards are lacking. That motivation. Why were the first footprints on the moon, muggle? We have magick, why wasn't it us? Because we are afraid because we forgot the Pure drive to learn, to expand, to succeed. We have been resting on our asses because we considered our 'Pure blood' to be the pinnacle of everything.  
  
"It is not! And as Lord Black, I am reinstating Andromeda and Ted Tonks and their daughter, Nyphmadora. She has the Black gift of Metamophagy. Why here, why not you or me? Could it be simply that we are too inbred? Do you realize that less and less wizarding children qualify for Hogwarts, that our people are lacking for Lords and coteries? Do you know why? Because there are not enough people of sufficient strength to do the jobs. We should have expanded Diagon Alley at least twice but there is no coterie powerful enough to do so. What about the other Alleys? Every year more Muggleborns and by the way, they aren't born of Muggles, come to Hogwarts and are stronger in power than our few Wizard born. They know nothing about this culture and therefore cling to what they know. They are told they are uncivilized and driven out so of course they take that powerful blood out. Turns out Dumbledore changed the books. They had no idea of their duties. They didn't shun us, we shunned them."  
  
"Lord Caelum Black, when humans and even animals have children with close family members generation after generation, there is... damage done to them. Mental instability, physical defects, infertility, lower ability... squibs. So they are killed or abandoned in the muggle world. So they marry out, and the fresh blood repairs the defects. Three or four generations later, powerful witches and wizards are born. Especially when two squibs lines meet. Well two regenerated unrelated squib lines. At Hogwarts for the first time in so many years, Samhain was celebrated. The next day, the Gringotts' goblins came out and tested people. So many of them descended from squibs. One is actually the granddaughter of Marius Black, her daughter is attending Hogwarts now. Her sponsor will be Lucius Malfoy. I can not take on the responsibility as I am still recovering from Azkaban after being wrongly imprisoned for a dozen years. Don't worry, I did not shame the family. As for the supposed muggles, some did not appear to be descended from but it may be that the parchment could not go back that far. It only goes back four generations. We are calling them Returnees. They have been returned to us. It is now on us to make sure they stay.   
  
"The best Potions Master in Britain and at least one of the top three in the world is named Severus Snape. He has a muggle father and his mother is a Witch from the Prince line. Not a very strong one. His father was from a squib line. He is powerful, more powerful that most people. Maybe even more powerful that Lord Malfoy. No one has told him. He would not believe it. Yet, there are many coteries who would welcome him but our current culture has told him that he is of less value than 'pure bloods' so he don't listen. It doesn't help that I bullied him unmercifully. I despised him having so much power, I despised his knowledge of spells and the ability to create them. Yes, he is also a spell _crafter._ And he has absorbed the lesson that he can never be as good as a 'pure blood' that his purpose is to be abused by them. Yet he has so much power. He has fought one of the most evil Dark Lords and... and... I must correct that.   
  
"To be pure to our culture, to be pure to our people, he must take up the Prince Lordship. He must learn to manage and to help his people. He needs to know that he worth us, more than worth us. His magick is pure. Dark, Green, whatever to call it. It's pure. And one day, I hope that I am worthy enough to be that pure.  
  
"I leave you now, to consider if you, any of you, have upheld our family's motto 'Toujour Pur'."


	24. McGill - Classes Overview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've haven't been ignoring this scratch work, instead I've written about 5K words about a semi-Lewis story that I'm not going to post, I've had several personal journaling that as I said that I will not post. This new one is an idea I have about new Hogwarts Classes.
> 
> Enjoy

FANDOM: McGill  
  
Daily Prophet  
November 2, 1991  
by Priscilla Eda Gogue  
  
Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to a new series about the new classes that will be offered next year at our premier school, Hogwarts Schools of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Over the next few months we, at the Daily Prophet will be alternating between discussing the new courses and informing you on the people teaching the courses. As has been rumored, Hogwarts is undergoing an educational reform to better prepare our children for entrance into the international world. It was recently discovered that many classes have been eliminated, cut back or just plain not offered. Most of these classes coincide with the rising influence of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore who is the  Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Grand Sorcerer and winner of the Order of Merlin, First Class. After perusing the minutes of several of the School Governor Board meetings and talking to various retired teacher, it is clear that the decline started just before Dumbledore because Deputy Headmaster, while he was still a teacher who was often in the confidence of then Headmaster Armando Dippet.   
  
Now the current listing of classes that will now be offered is quite interesting and varied. Also because of the new classes, the requirements and when they are offered has also been restructured.  
  
One new innovation is that every subject will be broken down into several level and each has a department head who is a Master who handles Sixth and Seventh years. Two Masters who are in charge of Fourth and Fifth years with a Journeyman each to help and at least two Journeymen to help with the First through Third years. This not only provides experience for Journeymen to advance through their selected subject but also allow the students to have supervised instruction that is equal to the level of the material they will be learning. This reduces a burden on the teachers and allows them to spend more time with their students and provides them to offer different levels so that people who take more time to learn a subject will have more attention and those who are more advanced will not have hold back. This is not divisive on Blood Status, as with the new introductory schools, Returnees and Muggle raised witches and wizards will also get an early start in their magickal education and talent will also be considered in which level they will be entered.  
  
So the new  structure consists of Basic, Intermediate and Advanced Courses.  
Basic are just that, they give an overview with the intent of allowing the students to decide what they may be interested. Many of these classes will cross over with each other at least once a month so the students can get an idea of how they work together and what careers they may want to use their skills with. Some of these crossovers classes may be field trips outside of school and therefore happen after classes or on the weekends.   
  
Intermediate gives a deeper background to the subjects and after taking these classes, a student might not have the talent or interest to pursue, in which case they may change those classes.   
  
Advanced classes can **not** be changed. If you enter an Advanced class, you are considered to be committed and have passed the necessary OWLS, the new Ordinary Wizarding Levels Standardized test, to be permitted into the class. These classes will not just talk about or work on using the subject but the fundamentals of the subject, it's history, how to manipulate it and can be dangerous.  
  


* * *

  
  
First and Second years will take twelve Basic Subjects, each with a one hour theory and two hour a practical portion except for History of Magick and Magickal Creatures and Race which will simply have a double period. This will provide the students with thirty-six hours of instruction and leave 4 hours for study during the day:

  
Muggle/Wizarding Culture                  Etiquette                   Transfiguration                     Potions  
Herbology                                           Charms                     Astronomy                           History of Magic  
Magickal Creatures and Races             Defense                    Basic Divination                    Nature of Magick  
  
Now as before, in Third year, they get to choose electives and drop some Basic Subjects. In this revised educational structure, they are allowed to drop three classes which will free up nine (9) hours but they will be required to choose at least two (2) special offerings to replace them. They may choose to keep any of the Basic Subjects they wish but if they do so, it will be as an Intermediate Course  
  
The three Basic Subjects they can drop will be Astronomy, Basic Divination and Magickal Creatures and Races due the fact that after this point, the student should have a firm grounding in these subjects to at least handle basic uses of the subjects. Unless they are pursuing a degree and/or career using these courses, they are not needed to go to Intermediate level. At this point, they will take a test called TAPIR, which is the Talent and Potential Inventory Report. This test will determine if the student has the magickal ability to succeed. Despite a want to enter a career, if one doesn't have the magickal strength, it can be dangerous. It also assesses the understanding and natural talents one has. Unless you lack the magickal strength, it will not affect your ability to move on in your chosen classes.  
  
The classes now on offer are:  
  
Architecture                   Duelling              Etiquette                    Finance                   
Healing                          Magickal Art        Magickal Music          Magickal Relations       
Politics                           Ritual Magick       Spell Crafting            Spirit Education  
   
At the start of their Fifth year, they can drop any of these and go into the Intermediate programs of another subject that they qualify for. It may set back their education but it will be offered due to the fact that career objective may change or they find they can not complete their degree at that time. At this time, the classes they have will be divided into two sections: Intermediate or Advanced classes based on their skill level. They will test for these classes during their Ordinary Wizarding Levels Standardized. They can test for any OWLS on offer, as some student may have pursued independent self study.   
  
If the student chooses leave Hogwarts at this time, they will get a certificate indicating their level of accomplishment but will not be considered to have graduated. _If they choose to come back for their sixth year, they are agreeing to stay until they complete their seventh in entirety._  
  
Sixth year is when the students start pursuing the in depth knowledge of their chosen career. It is also under the guidance of the Department head or at a Specialized Adjunct. often they are in blocks of three hours. At this point, they will be doing projects that may span both years and learning from people in the field they want to study. The various subjects may in fact be broken down into subdivisions. For example, let's say someone has taken Magickal Creatures and Races and Magickal Relations because they want to work at Gringotts and wish to spend time with the Goblins. They may in these two years be taught by a Goblin who will give them tasks to complete. These two years are not much about grades but ability and their assessors will assign them either a standard grade based on their work or a pass/fail grade.  
  
In the seventh year, most of these classes will have a OJT (On the Job Training) aspect where they can see how their chosen classes interact. To be a potions master, one must not just know potions, but herbology, charms, a bit of spell craft to understand how spells can amplify or nullify a potion, and how it can affect the body. Therefore they may spend two days a week working at Saint Mungo's Hospital for three hours a day to understand such information. This will also expose them to potential Masters who may offer them apprenticeships. Apprenticeship will _**not** _ be accepted until after completion of education. **Again, once a student comes back for their sixth year, they can not leave until they complete their seventh.**  
  
  
I can't wait to see how the new education guidelines enhance our culture.

 

 


	25. McGill - Azkaban Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A possible scene, still waiting for some beta stuff to get back.

 

Azkaban Regrets

  
  
The heavy metal door groaned as it was opened. Two wizards stood at the doorway, one entering and the other staying out. After a second yet another wizard entered. He was about five foot ten, with brown hair that had streaks of white despite his young face. His hair was pulled back into a queue. His robes were layered in blue and green and his light brown eyes looked weary. He stepped forward and sat gracefully at the table. He stared at the prisoner, thin and shrunken in Azkaban gray.  
  
"So, I hear that you will be getting out soon. Apparently the Alliance of Shadow has been behind pushing that you and the others get actual trials. I do wonder why that is. Perhaps they need you to help that insane lord of your. After all, he did try to kill a child, to spill magickal blood. Even you didn't do that."  
  
"No," his voice rasped, "I'd never kill a magickal child. Why are you here? You shouldn't be here. Azkaban is not a place for you and I... I have missed you but not so much that you should ever visit here."  
  
"Do you? Do you miss me? I have longed, hungered, missed and cursed you. I..." He turned to face the wall. "I have never married. I couldn't. I was and still am betrothed to you."  
  
The prisoner jerked in shock. "Why?! Your father would have broken the contract."  
  
"I refused to let him. I cared for you, I might have even loved you! Even thought I was two years younger than you, you took the time out to take care of me, to help me with school, to court me with all the charm I could ever wish. Why would I abandon you? When Father tried to break it, well... it can't be broken without the permission of both of us and he never came to see you. I tried but they wouldn't let me."  
  
The prisoner reached forward, his hands almost touching his betrothed's. "Good. I would never want you to even get close to the Dementors. You should have married. You always wanted to marry, to work, to have children."  
  
"Oh, my... did you think of me before you did that foolish mission? Did I ever once cross your mind? What about after you were arrested, did my name even find a home in your soul? I refused to break our betrothal. Father screamed and yelled but eventually, he allowed it since I would not agree, after all you are still chaste. You have not violated our contract. There was nothing about Azkaban in it.  
  
"When you first joined the Deatheaters, he wanted to break it. I refused. It was your politics and I can't tell you what to believe but I did hope you would think of our future before you did anything foolish. I _had_ hoped. When you were arrested, I refused. When you were locked up in Azkaban, I refused. Father was sure you wouldn't last five years.  
  
"But you did. Every year, he predicted your death. Every year you lived. He finally died two years ago and I have the job, I never wanted. I am head of the family. Even if we married now, do you realize that I could never leave the family in your hands as I wanted to? I can't be a mouthpiece but I can't give you the headship either? Perhaps if the trial goes well and you are shown not to be completely irredeemable, then in a decade or so but in the mean time, I'm stuck doing something I never prepared for.   
  
"I wanted a **home!"** The wizard pushed back from the table and started to pace. "A home! I don't like politics, I _hate_ the lies on their faces and in their eyes. Half the time, I can't trust anyone and it makes my skin _crawl._ I despise being family head and I truly believed you would let me have a home, a household, a job and children. Then you _destroyed_ everything for an insane halfblood trying to kill a child! I'm tired and so tired."  
  
The prisoner saw the tears forming in his, amazingly still betrothed and reached for him, grabbing his wrist. The guard moved forward but the other wizard waved him back.  
  
"Yes, I failed you. I knew exactly the kind of man you are and that you were never raised to take control of your family. That was your father's fault. When your brother died, he should have reconsidered the path he had you on and I'm so sorry that I left you to that fate. I am so sorry but you should have found someone else to take care of you. I am so sorry that you suffered so much." Blue eyes searched him slowly. "You sent the medicines, you kept us alive, you should have let us go because we... I hurt you so badly."  
  
"You always do, remember? I always know where you are, what you feel. I know that one of your worst fears would be that you would never see me again. I knew you dreamt of nightmares where my dead body featured. I know that you love me as much as you love him. I..."  
  
The hand tightened. "The white hair. You felt the dementors!" The guard jumped, eyes widening. "You felt them **through** me. You never let the link go. Why would you do that?! Why?"  
  
"Because you love me and you are in love with me. And I am in love with you."  
  
He stood up, still holding his beloved's wrist and moved to kneel before him, his head pressed against the back of the wizard's hand. "I am so sorry, so sorry. You should have gone to my father, you should have gone to him."  
  
"Why? What could he do? Now that I know they will not hide you from me again, I will go. On the day they release you, I will be here."  
  
Blue eyes stared up at him while his wrist was released.   
  
"Go to my father, he will help you. Please, go to him."  
  
The wizard smiled sadly and left the room.  
  
"I need to speak with Cadmus Lestrange. You can not deny me visitation with him. Get me Cadmus Lestrange!"


	26. How to train your pet   LEWIS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Lewis action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote this yesterday after two weeks of block and so here we are. It's a Lewis/Hathaway Fic but ::shrug:: they only have four lines?

**How to Train Your Pet**

 

 

“He’s always calling his pet and love; it’s so obvious, they are shagging!” Williams said, rolling his eyes. “What I don’t get is why they are allowed to be partners.”

Lauren Nolan looked up from the report. “It’s easy, isn’t it?” She turned to the DI. She leaned back on the desk before hopping up. Several others turned to look at her. “Let’s be honest. Bagmen are dogs. They are your pets and the governors are the handlers. Not to be insulting but you tell them: Fetch! Catch! Chase! ‘Go here’, ‘do that’ and so forth. They are your legs and you are the brains. This is simply a fact of life. It’s how you socialize them into being cops. You were all or almost all dogs for your governors, tell the truth.”

Several of them nodded. One guy laughed. “I should be offended but seriously, sometimes it felt like I was a dog. Not that I minded much. I got plenty of attention from my guv and he taught me well.”

“Exactly, that’s their job. Ever see K-9 officers? They are the same way. They reward good behavior and punish bad onse. They scold and you notice how the dog droops. When your guv yelled at you or told you off or even gave you that disappointed look, didn’t you feel low? Okay, same principle but scaled up for human.

“Lewis **does** love Hathaway, just like your guvs loved you. If they hadn’t cared, they wouldn’t have trained you so well. Notice the guys and gals too, who have the hardest times fitting into a nick, do so because they had bad teachers, _they_ weren’t socialized properly. But they still had some socialization.”

Williams frowned but nodded. “Got that but calling him ‘pet’ and ‘love’?

More officers had stopped, some even opening office doors.

“Well what do we know about Hathaway. He was raised on an isolated estate where horrid things happened to him. He was likely isolated at school cause he is frighteningly smart. Not to mention, kids who go through what he did tend to either be scary or silent. I think he was the silent type. He went to a seminary, almost became a priest, never wore a uniform and in fact was fast tracked to DS. When did he have time to learn what it was like in a station?”

“Oh, forgot, he came in with a degree, he never was a beat cop.”

“Yeah, so he’s not properly socialized, not like someone who came up ranks. He’s isolated and skittish. Just like an animal who was raised indoors and never saw anybody but one person. Then the person goes away and the animal is handled off to someone else. How do you think they handle that? Quick clue: They don’t.

“At Rescue, they have volunteers who sit and hold the animal for weeks until they calm down, then comes the stroking for a few more, then eating by hand, then introduction to more people and during all this they have to be soft spoken and careful not to frighten them. Of all the people here, who does that sound like?”

A DC nodded. “Lewis of course.”

“Yeah. So, he has to be careful and lavish much love on Hathaway for him to grow into the DI we all know is in him. He needs to be socialized and there’s no one better than Robbie Lewis to do so.”

Williams shrugged. “I get it, I do but still…”

“Innocent did well to set an old dog to teach a young dog but in any case, they are so screwing.” Lauren burst out laughing. “Doesn’t negate the lesson folks. Y’all are here to love on and teach your bagmen, if you don’t love ‘em in some way, how will they learn? Now you don’t need to sexing them up but you should at least care enough that when they get sick, you’ll pay attention to them. Love’s all kind of types.”

Williams gaped at her. “Then what was all the bloody psych crap.”

“Not **crap**! Actual truth, K9s are trained just like you.” She reached into her pocket and pulled out a jolly rancher, tossing it to him. He caught it reflexively. “ _Good boy!_ I actually did my grad study on the whole guv/bagman relationship. When I compared it to dog training, my committee decided it was funny. I got passed but then I wrote a scathing preface to my journal submission about how no matter how we talk about training, everyone is trained the same way. What do you think passing grades and firsts are? Except rewards for being good boys and girls. We seek approval and droop at disapproval. Then there’s those who growl at disapproval, they get punished the worst but when you are willing to accept the punishment and are proved right, then… _THEN_ , you get the best rewards… those who punished you; they get angry, they get vengeful, they are shown to be so wracked by inferiority that they have to tear down you in order to prove they are alpha but they aren’t. They are just _pitiful._ So, when they read it and decided to try to destroy my academic career, it proved me right.

“After that, I decided to actually work for the police… training. I spent some time, about four years in uniform, another two as a DS and here I am now, still training you.” She pulled out another candy and tossed it to the DC who had spoken up.

He caught it and looked at her with a wry smile. “Woof.”

 

* * *

 

 

“So what do you think, sir? Have I been socialized properly, yet?”

Robbie Lewis looked at the other man. “Don’t know yet, _pet_. We need a couple of sandwiches. Fetch.”

Hathaway shook his head. “Woof, sir, woof.” And walked off to the canteen with a small smile on his face.

 


	27. Original FFT - Inuyasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off notes and edits, this was the original version of FFT but I scrapped most of it for the one we have now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't used for FFT because I didn't know where to go from here. So I restarted and what you is the new FFT.

Original FFT

 

 

Sesshomaru growled. What was the fool thinking? Four months have passed since he last saw the Hanyou, four long months. By now the half demon should be in pain, excruciating pain. The thought of the pain only made him angry at his idiot brother.

“Jaken, I will be gone for a week. Keep Rin entertained.”

Once outside, he changed to his demon dog form, taking a sniff of the air, he headed north.

 

* * *

 

Miroku leaned back on his heels and sighed. On a mat lay Inuyasha moaning and sweat soaked. Shippo sat at his head and wiped the hanyou’s brow. Miroku didn’t know what was going on but a couple weeks ago, this had started.

“Shippo, you’ve never seen this before, have you?”

“Only once.” The fox demon bit his bottom lip. “My dad…”

Kagome sat at the mat’s foot. “Then you know how to fix it, right?”

Shippo shook his head. “No… I can’t. I… don’t know who can but I can’t!”

Sango nodded. “I know. If this is what I think it is then only one person can fix it and only Inuyasha knows who it is.”

Kagome jumped. “Then how can we help him? He can’t tell us! Look at him!”

Inuyasha’s white hair was dull and appeared gray, tangled, and matted. The covers were twisted and sweat soaked. His face was sunken in and pale.

“We can’t. If… it’s not solved soon, he’ll die Kagome. And there is nothing we can do.” Sango sighed.

Kagome dropped at the news. “So, what is wrong with him?”

Sango stared at her for a moment.

“He is suffering because he is a fool. An idiot who refuses to seek out his mate when he needs them.”

Kagome whirled around. “M-mate? But he loves me and I’m right here.”

Sesshomaru strode into the room. “You are a foolish human. I did not say he needed you. I said he needs his mate. Now, you will all leave and I will handle Inuyasha.”

Shippo jumped up and stared at the pale dog demon before nodding once. Turning to Miroku, he jumped to the monk. “He’ll help him. We have to go now.”

Sango grabbed Kagome by her arm and pulled her towards the door. Miroku joined them and gently pushed her outside. Sesshomaru turned back to his quieting brother as the door closed. The latch sounded loudly in the room.

“Foolish mate.” Sesshomaru knelt down, wrapping one clawed hand behind his mate’s neck and kissing him fiercely.

 

* * *

 

Kagome wrenched her arm out of Sango’s grasp. “Why did you drag me out of there?! Who knows what Sesshomaru will do to Inuyasha?! We have to go back!”

Sango sighed. “No, we don’t. Kagome… we never thought that it would happen to Inuyasha because he is a Hanyou but you have to understand… that means he’s part demon. I know that you know that mentally but he’s half demon. We didn’t know what he inherited from his father. Obviously, the ears, yes? But now it’s obvious that he inherited other things as well.”

Miroku nodded and indicated that they should sit on the grass. Sitting down, he hugged Shippo close. “All demons have mates or I should say Mates with a capital M. Mates are not chosen by the rational part of the demon but rather by their magic. No one can influence the choice of a Mate, nor should they interfere with Mates. It is one of the reasons that Inuyasha exists. When the Inutaichou married Sesshomaru’s mother, it was of course, with the understanding that if he found his Mate then the marriage would be null and void. The Inutaichou found his Mate in Izayoi, Inuyasha’s mother. He waited until she was old enough to wed and did so. Many may look down on Inuyasha for being a hanyou and they may not be as kind to him but no demon would ever have killed Izayoi. They couldn’t, they respect the Mate bond too much for that to happen. It was a human who thought it was wrong for Izayoi to be with the Inuytaichou who killed her.

“Now the reasons demon _do not_ object to Mates is easy, the magic chooses your Mate and when you bond, your magic is magnified. Finally, you are complete. The rare human Mate of a demon also receives benefits. Extended life, powers, accelerated healing, and a strong love. Kagome, you love Inuyasha and I have no doubt he loves you too but… you aren’t his Mate. That is someone else.” Miroku looked down at Shippo.

Shippo turned to face the girl. “True, which is why I was so scared when I saw what was happening with Inuyasha. He’s obviously met his Mate and they connected but I don’t think they fully bonded. Inuyasha wouldn’t have gotten the Mate Fever if he had bonded. I could smell who his Mate was… I just thought that Sesshomaru has refused him because he’s an Hanyou but I think it’s the other way around, that Inuyasha didn’t want to admit it. Instead he almost killed himself and Sesshomaru!”

Miroku held the small demon closer as he started to cry. “There now, but Shippo, I don’t think Inuyasha knew what to do. From what little I do know about his childhood, I don’t think he was taught about Mates or what to do for it. Even we didn’t think he would have a Mate.”

Sango flopped back onto the grass. “We were wrong. I only hope that it’s not too late.”

None of them noticed the horrified look on Kagome’s face. “But how… how did you know it was… Sesshomaru?”

Suddenly Shippo poked his head up. “Didn’t you see? Sesshomaru has both arms back now, that can only happen he Mated.

 

* * *

 

Sesshomaru chuckled as he pulled away from those sweet lips. Even sweaty and filthy with lips chapped, his mate tasted of perfection. If this is how his father had felt about Izayoi then he might be able to forgive him one day. His mate, his foolish and foolhardy Mate. Lifting his mate by his shoulder, he allowed the sheet to fall. Gently, he undressed him, pulling the covers back to leave him totally exposed.

One hand reached into the bowl to grab the wet cloth. Wringing it out, he started to wipe the pale body clean. There wasn’t much he could do about the hair but that can wait. First, he wanted to taste his mate without the trace of rancid sweat or dirt. As the water turned gray, a faint flush colored the cleaned skin. Sesshomaru leaned down, lips parted to take a nipple between his lips, pleased as it tightened into solid nub, grown hard. Tongue flickering over the tasty bit of flesh, he sucked it as felt it tighten even more. A low groan filled the room as Inuyasha arched his back, his eyes fluttered. Golden eyes opened slowly, pale lips opened with fangs gleaming.

“Sessssss”

At that word, Sesshomaru let the sweet flesh go and leaned closer to Inuyasha’s ear. “Inuyasha, you were foolish. You did not need to wait so long. I would have come to you if you gave me one indication. I waited… I feared despite what happened earlier that you no longer felt the same pull but you do. You made yourself suffer.”

Inuyasha stared at him. “I… you don’t want me. You’d survive.”

Sesshomaru sat back. “Why would I want to survive without my mate, without you? I realize I have not been the best brother but I will be the best Mate you would ever hope for.”

“Wh-what about…?”

“The human. Yes, the human who has you chained like some cur in the yard. How might I go about removing these foul things? Perhaps with her death?”

Inuyasha jumped, startled. Sesshomaru sighed and stroked the tangled hair gently. “Very well, I will not kill her but I will not let her have you either.


	28. A Ponderence on the Reality of Cows by Lepidoptera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stream of Conciousness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes I am strange.

Ok, there is actual background to this snippet... but I put it after this snippet and trust me it's a snippet. I will be funnier if you read the background but I won't force you. Also, if you have time, answer the question?

 

Thanks!

* * *

** Pondering on the Reality of Cows by Lepidoptera **

 

Once upon a time,  
I, Zhuangzi,dreamt I was a butterfly, fluttering hither and thither, to all intents and purposes a butterfly.  
I was conscious only of my happiness as a butterfly, unaware that I was Chou. Soon I awoke,  
and there I was, veritably myself again. Now I do not know whether I was then a  
man dreaming I was a butterfly, or whether I am now  
a butterfly, dreaming I am a man.  
\- Zhuangzi

 

Today my mother texted me to pick up some chicken from KFC... This is what I sent back to her:  
  
I was sitting in the car. And watching bovines as I wondered about their existential nature.  Are they existential, nonexistent or perhaps semi-existent? Or maybe they were just invisible today. But I did not eat a burger in front of the pasture this time.  
  
You know I don't remember the last time I touched a cow. Of course this means that the cows we now see could be illusions. Would that make semiexistent? They could be implanted memories and that which we think of as beef is something totally different. Such questions to plague a sweet spring day.

My mom's reply.... "Are you on drugs?!!!!!"  
For those who know me. I don't even drink wine coolers or smoke!

Soooo are cows truly existent or is this all a dream? Then again, what would a butterfly know about cows?

 

* * *

Snippet with Background

** Pondering on the Reality of Cows by Lepidoptera **

 

Okay a bit of background. About a month ago, I stopped by McDonald's and got a burger meal. I drove to an office building and there is a pasture behind it. There were cows there, dairy cows. Some were swimming in the lake.  
  
Now about the cows. Bob Graham, who was once Senator for Florida, his family owns my town. Right now they own perhaps 85 to 90 percent. They used to own all of it and yes I do mean ALL of it. Completely 100%. Anyways, they have a dairy and have for a very long time. When they started selling and leasing land in our town, there are certain requirements. You can not build any building more than three or four stories, though if we had a large hospital they might make an exception for that. You can completely pave the land, you have a minimum required green space. This keeps the area cool, temp wise. Provides nourishment for the soul. Lands to relax on. Habitat for animals.... sooooooooooooooo many squirrels! Fill a lake, dig a lake and trust me.... if you look from above, my town has so many lakes. I guess that's why it's part of our name. They were into ecology before ecology was cool, fashion wise.  
  
So I ate then a week later I realized how rude I was to the cows! How could I eat a hamburger in front of them! I could be eating their cousin! So rude!  
  
So now we get to it... I've been reading WAY to much Sgt. Hathaway, from Lewis of course, recently and I found the article that called him 'an existential giraffe' so I said 'Alexa, what is existential?" I knew the answer but I wanted to play with Alexa.  
  
                         "Existential' is usually defined as derive from experience or the experience of existence. - Alexa  
  
So earlier today, my mother texted me to pick up some chicken from KFC... This is what I sent back to her: pick up some chicken from KFC... my evil side came out and I had to reply via a text to my mom. This is what I sent back to her:

> _I was sitting in the car. And watching bovines as I wondered about their existential nature.  Are they existential, nonexistent or perhaps semi-existent? Or maybe they were just invisible today. But I did not eat a burger in front of the pasture this time._  
>    
>  _You know I don't remember the last time I touched a cow. Of course this means that the cows we now see could be illusions. Would that make semiexistent? They could be implanted memories and that which we think of as beef is something totally different. Such questions to plague a sweet spring day._

  
  
My mom's reply.... "Are you on drugs?!!!!!"  
For those who know me. I don't even drink wine coolers or smoke!  
  
Soooo are cows truly existent or is this all a dream? Then again, what would a butterfly know about cows?

 


End file.
